


Von Mäusen und Menschen oder so

by HollyHop



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHop/pseuds/HollyHop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnung: Okay, diese Fanfiction ist seit dem 31.05.2015 veraltet!! Aus offensichtlichen Gründen. Wer sie trotzdem lesen will, kann das natürlich tun :)</p><p>Thiel/Boerne. Slash.<br/>Nachdem ich die kurze Zusammenfassung der neuen Folge "Erkläre Chimäre" gelesen hatte, wollte ich lieber eine eigene Fassung der vorgetäuschten Hochzeit zwischen Boerne und Thiel schreiben, bevor die Drehbuchschreiber das alles nur wieder ins Lächerliche ziehen. Hier also wie es hätte sein sollen. Vorsicht, hier lauert echt expliziter Slash. Finger weg, wem das nicht passt.<br/>Ach ja, und natürlich wird sich diese Geschichte in vielen Dingen von der eigentlichen Folge unterscheiden, inklusive des Falles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Mir gehört hier nix. Hab mir die beiden nur ausgeliehen, um an ... ups, mit ihnen herumzuspielen.
> 
> Ich habe mal wieder lustig nix recherchiert und bitte daher darum etwaige polizeiliche Prozedere nicht zu kritisch zu beäugen und auch andere Fehler einfach mit einem gutmütigen Auge zu überlesen. Canon-divergence aus Notwendigkeit, da ich die Folge ja noch nicht kenne.

 

“Ach kommen Sie schon.” Boernes Stimme hatte einen leicht quengeligen Ton angenommen.

  
“Nein.” Thiel suchte immer noch verzweifelt durch die leicht chaotischen Stapel auf seinem Schreibtisch. Die verdammte Akte konnte sich jawohl kaum in Luft aufgelöst haben.

  
“Ich werde Sie auch dafür entschädigen. Wie wäre es mit einer Eintrittskarte zum nächsten Auswärtsspiel von St. Pauli in einer Stadt Ihrer Wahl … also einer Stadt des Gegners Ihrer Wahl … ich meine.” Boerne seufzte. “Mit anschließendem Essen gehen und Hotelübernachtung in einem …” Boernes Augen schienen ein paar Zahlen in der Luft zusammen zu rechnen “Vier-Sterne Hotel Ihrer Wahl.” Ein zufriedenes Lächeln ließ sich auf Boernes Gesicht nieder. So ein Angebot konnte Thiel ja wohl kaum abschlagen.

  
“Na – ein.” Diesmal klang Thiel schon etwas genervter. “Vergessen Sie’s Boerne. Ich werde auf keine Fall für Sie – ah, hier ist Sie ja. Okay, wir können los.” Thiel rauschte wie immer mit kurzen schnellen Schritten an ihm vorbei. Er folgte dem Hauptkommissar hinaus in den Flur des Reviers.

  
“Thiel, jetzt kommen Sie schon. Es wäre doch nur für ein paar Tage bis mein Onkel wieder weg ist und Sie müssten mich auch nicht küssen oder irgend –“

  
“Jetzt halten Sie mal ganz schnell den Mund, ja?” Thiel hatte abrupt gestoppt und drehte sich zu ihm um. Der Blick auf seinem Gesicht verhieß nichts Gutes. “Wenn Sie hier noch einmal im Präsidium so was durch die Gegend brüllen, dann sorge ich persönlich dafür, dass Ihre Stimmbänder sich nie wieder von dem Würgegriff erholen, mit dem ich Ihnen die Kehle abdrücke, okay?” Thiels Stimme war zum Ende hin ziemlich laut geworden und einige der Kollegen schauten sich schon fragend nach den beiden um. Da es jedoch nichts Ungewöhnliches mehr war, dass die beiden sich auf dem Flur des Präsidiums stritten, kam niemand ernsthaft auf die Idee nachzufragen, ob denn alles in Ordnung sei.

  
Der Hauptkommissar packte Boerne trotzdem recht unsanft an seinem Jackettärmel und schleifte ihn den Gang hinunter und in den Fahrstuhl. Als die Türen sich geschlossen hatten, drehte er sich mit einem mörderischen Blick zu dem Rechtsmediziner um.

  
“Hören Sie, Boerne, ich weiß, dass Sie scharf auf das Geld Ihres Erbonkels sind, aber ich werde auf keinen Fall so tun als wäre ich ihr … als wären wir … also meinetwegen suchen Sie sich da jemand Anderen für. Ich mach' das nich’, okay?”

  
“Wie oft habe ich Ihnen schon aus der Patsche geholfen, Thiel. Gerade letzte Woche. Da hätten Sie ganz schön dumm da gestanden, wenn mir nicht die Einstichstelle in der Achselhöhle des Opfers aufgefallen wäre. Eine Woche maximum. Und niemand hier im Präsidium würde davon erfahren, das schwöre ich.” Der Professor sah ihn flehentlich an. Verdammt, er konnte ganz schön hartnäckig sein, wenn es darum ging dass er etwas wollte. Und natürlich auch wenn es um seine Arbeit ging. Da war er praktisch unentbehrlich. Das war schon nicht ganz unrichtig. Thiel seufzte.

  
“Ich … denk' drüber nach, okay? Ich sag’ Ihnen dann morgen Bescheid.” Er schüttelte den Kopf. Das war ganz sicherlich der dümmste Satz, den er je gesagt hatte. Aber immerhin hatte er sich damit etwas Zeit gekauft.

  
Boerne grinste neben ihm wie ein Kind, dem man versprochen hatte es müsste nie wieder zur Schule gehen. Verdammt. Jetzt dachte der doch glatt, er hätte schon zugesagt diese absurde Farce zu spielen. So tun als wären sie verheiratet und ein Paar. Das war ja wohl abolut bescheuert. Nur um dem schwulen Erbonkel zu gefallen. Es gab doch auch Grenzen der Gier oder? Auf der anderen Seite hatte Boerne ihm wirklich schon oft aus der Patsche geholfen und sogar sein Leben gerettet. Da war man einander schon was schuldig. Irgendwie. Ach Scheiße, jetzt versuchte er schon zu rechtfertigen warum er eingewilligt haben könnte dieses Schauermärchen zu spielen, dabei hatte er das doch noch gar nicht.

  
Er nahm nur nebenbei war, dass Boerne ihm anbot ihn nach Hause mitzunehmen, aber er winkte ab. Er brauchte jetzt eine gute, schnelle Tour auf dem Fahrrad, um seinen Kopf etwas frei zu kriegen. Er klemmt die Mappe, mit dem aktuellen Fall unter den Arm und steuerte sein Rad einhändig und etwas wackelig vom Parkplatz vor dem Präsidium und schlug den Weg nach Hause ein.

  
Wenn er ganz ehrlich mit sich war, und das war er nur sehr ungern, gab es neben den hundertachtzigtausend offensichtlichen Gründen warum Boernes Plan seinem Erbonkel eine homosexuelle Beziehung vorzutäuschen, um an dessen Geld zu gelangen, noch einen kleinen anderen Dorn, der ihm im Fuß steckte. Als Boerne ihm zum ersten Mal heute morgen an der Wohnungstür davon erzählt hatte, da schoß ihm sofort ein Bild durch den Kopf, dass er den ganzen Tag nicht hatte löschen können. Und dieses Bild war für ihn viel schwieriger zu überwinden, als die Angst, dass er sich lächerlich und zum Gespött des Präsidiums machen würde.

  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick, so lang wie ein Wimpernschlag, hatte er es gesehen, gespürt, als ob es wahr wäre. Boerne und er. Nackt im Bett, die Arme umeinander geschlungen, küssend, Hände die über seine Haut fuhren und seinen Körper näher an den des anderen drückten. Und es hatte ihm die Luft zum Atmen abgeschnitten. Natürlich wusste er, dass im Präsidium manchmal getuschelt wurde, wenn sie sich zu heftig stritten. Ehekrach hieß es dann hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Das bekam er wohl mit. Und manchmal sah er Nadeshdas freches Grinsen, wenn er und Boerne sich neckten, wie sie es nannte. Necken. Das klang irgendwie falsch. Sie stritten sich und es fielen immer mal wieder abschätzige Bemerkungen aus beiderlei Münder über den anderen. Aber das war schon so zum Alltag geworden, dass er dem gar keine Bedeutung mehr beimaß.  
Selbst Alberich rollte nur noch mit den Augen, wenn sie sich über einer Leiche mal wieder angifteten, wer denn jetzt den entscheidenden Hinweis gefunden hatte, der Leichensezierer oder der Detektiv. Alles war so vertraut und eingefahren. Jahrelange Mechanismen. Da sollte man am Besten nicht drin rumpfuschen. Und Boerne, der früh morgens an seiner Tür klingelte, um ihm ein unmoralisches Angebot zu machen, hatte schon zuviel rumgepfuscht - seiner Meinung nach.

  
Egal, er würde jetzt erstmal nach Hause fahren, sich an Boerne vorbei in seine eigene Wohnung schleichen, die Tür gut verschließen und den ganzen Abend nicht darüber nachdenken.

  
Schön, wenn die Realität dann der Idealvorstellung in aber auch gar Nichts ähnelt und man dem Feind direkt in die Arme läuft noch bevor man sein Fahrrad richtig abgeschlossen hat.

  
„Ah, Thiel. Haben Sie schon darüber nachgedacht? Ich würde vorschlagen, wir besprechen die Details bei einem Glas Wein bei mir. Ich habe bereits ein kleines Dossier ausgearbeitet. Das müssten Sie dann nur noch auswendig ...“

  
„BOERNE!“ Thiel unterbrach den Professor lautstark. „SCHNAUZE.“ Und damit stampfte er ins Haus, die Treppe rauf und schlug seine Wohnungstür mit einem Knall hinter sich zu.

  
Mein Gott, das der ihn auch nicht mal ein paar Minuten in Ruhe lassen konnte. Schlimm genug, dass diese Idee von ihm und Boerne jetzt schon den ganzen Tag in seinem Kopf herumgeisterte. Das, genau das, hatte er doch verhindern wollen. Jahrelang hatte das ohne Probleme geklappt. Jeden Gedanken an eine mehr als freundschaftliche Beziehung hatte er sofort weggewischt, im Keim erstickt und jetzt hatte der Blödmann das alles aufgwühlt. Mit den Fingern drin rumgebohrt und die Wunde freigelegt. Wie bei einer von seinen verdammten Leichen.

  
Thiel seufzte und ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten an die geschlossene Wohnungstür knallen. Das tat wenigstens schön weh und hielt in davon ab weiter über diesen Scheiß nachdenken zu müssen.

  
Vier Stunden später lag er im Bett. Er hatte sich ein paar Bier genehmigt und den ganzen Abend ferngesehen. Irgendein Quatsch über Außerirdische, die auf der Erde landen und die Menschheit bedrohen. Das war ihm sicherer vorgekommen, als die romantische Komödie im anderen Programm oder die Tierdokus, bei denen es ja ehrlich gesagt auch meistens nur um Fortpflanzung ging und das war etwas woran er jetzt mal überhaupt nicht denken wollte. Also nicht an das Kinderkriegen an sich, sondern an die notwendigen Schritte ... ach Scheiße.

  
Da hatte er sich dann noch ein Bier genommen und noch eins und erst als ihm die Augen zufielen merkte er, dass fünf leere Flaschen vor ihm standen. Da war er dann ins Bett gefallen und hatte gehofft schnell einzuschlafen. Und jetzt lag er da. Schon seit 'ner Stunde. Und sein Kopf war voll. Voll von einander bekämpfenden Parteien. Die eine Seite schrie konstant ‚NEIN‘ und die andere Seite sagte gar nichts und ließ nur Bilder laufen. Bilder von ihm und Boerne. Warme Haut auf seiner, Hände, die sanft seine Beine entlang fuhren und Küsse. Tausend Küsse, überall. Erregung. Und gleichzeitig ein Gefühl der Ruhe. Angekommen. Die andere Seite schrie immer lauter ‚NEIN‘ und er hörte es immer weniger.

  
Irgendwann muss er dann doch eingeschlafen sein, denn er wachte zu seinem Wecker auf, der ihm ins Gesicht piepte ‚NEIN!‘ ‚NEIN!‘ ‚NEIN!‘ Nach dem vierten ‚NEIN!‘, erwischte er endlich den Wecker beim Schlafittchen und dreht ihm den Hals um. Rational betrachtet hatte der Wecker wahrscheinlich nicht ‚NEIN!‘ gerufen, aber seine Träume diese Nacht waren ausschließlich ‚JA!‘ gewesen und irgendwer musste ihn ja zur Vernunft bringen. Sein Kopf fiel ins Kissen zurück. Natürlich war er hart, aber das musste nichts heißen. Morgens war er das oft. Nicht mehr so oft wie früher, aber er war ja schließlich auch schon über fünfzig. Er würde jetzt einfach ins Badezimmer gehen, die Erektion ignorieren und erstmal duschen.

  
Sein T-Shirt flog in hohem Bogen in den Wäschkorb, gefolgt von seiner Boxershorts. Erstmal die Blase leeren, das würde bestimmt das Problem schon lösen. Er schlug den Toilettendeckel hoch und drückte sein steifes Glied soweit nach unten, dass er zumindest das Becken traf. Er ignorierte das Zucken, dass bei der Berührung durch seinen Körper schoss. Meine Güte, er hatte wirklich schon viel zu lange keinen Sex mehr gehabt.

  
Erleichtert und mit einem zumindest wieder zu Boden zeigenden, wenn auch noch nicht völlig desinteressierten, Glied stieg er dann unter die Dusche und zog den Vorhang zu. Das Wasser wurde schnell warm und er ließ es eine Minute lang einfach nur auf sich einprasseln. Dann presste er den letzten Rest Shampoo aus seiner Flasche und schimpfte wieder einmal mit sich, dass er nicht rechtzeitig eine neue gekauft hatte. Im Grunde passierte ihm das jedesmal. Erst wenn die Flasche wirklich absout leer war ging er los und besorgte eine neue. Nie vorher. Das war wohl etwas, dass er nie lernen würde. Er seifte sich die Haare ein und begann dann sie auszuspülen. Mit ein bisschen Duschgel begann er dann sich den Körper einzuseifen und da war sie auch schon wieder. Die lästige Erregung. Er wusch seine Hoden und fuhr dann weiter nach hinten mit der Hand und spürte, wie er an letzte Nacht dachte. Seine Träume. Vielleicht waren es auch Tagträume gewesen. Warme Hände auf seiner Haut. Nicht seine eigenen. Eine weiche feuchte Zunge, die an seinen Lippen entlangfuhr und Einlass erbat. Der Bart, der ein wenig kitzelte aber doch überraschend weich war.

  
Jetzt war seine Hand doch nicht mehr mit dem Waschen seines Körpers beschäftigt, sondern nur noch mit der weichen Haut, die sein Glied bedeckte. Er stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Wand der Dusche ab. Jetzt gab es eh kein Zurück mehr. Jetzt würde er es einfach hinter sich bringen und sich dann auf den Tag konzentrieren. Es würde sowieso nicht lange dauern, da er ja bereits seit einigen Stunden erregt war und seinen Gedanken einfach freien Lauf ließ.

  
_Sie saßen abends zusammen auf dem Sofa bei einem Glas Wein und schauten sich irgendeinen dummen Film an. Boerne hatte sich schon in den ersten zwanzig Minuten fünfmal beschwert, dass die Logik völlig verquer war und es im Übrigen gar keine fliegenden Autos gab. Irgendwann spürte Thiel dann eine Hand an seinem Bein und dachte Boerne wäre eingenickt. Er schaute hoch und sah, dass Boerne irgendwie in den letzten Minuten näher gerückt sein musste. Sein Kopf lag auf der Rückenlehne des Sofas und schaute halb auf den Fernseher und halb auf ihn. Sein eigener Kopf fiel automatisch in die gleiche Position und ihre Augen trafen sich. Plötzlich war die Hand nicht mehr schmetterlingszart an seinem Bein, sondern lag warm und schwer auf seinem Oberschenkel. Er lehnte sich vor und stellte sein Bier auf dem Tisch ab. Als er sich wieder zurücklehnte, positionierte er seinen Arm auf der Sofalehne und seine Hand reichte gerade bis zu Boernes Kopf. Er begann sanft durch die dunklen Haare zu fahren und der Professor lehnte sich ihm entgegen._

  
_Die Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel begann sich auf und ab zu bewegen und er griff kräftiger in die Haare unter seinen Fingern. Seine Augen fielen fast wie von selbst zu und er spürte eine zweite Hand, diesmal an seiner Wange. Als er die Augen nach einem Herzschlag wieder öffnete, saß Boerne direkt vor ihm und seine Hand fuhr in Thiels Nacken und übte dort leichten Druck aus. Eigentlich hätte es diesen Druck gar nicht mehr gebraucht, denn Thiel hatte sich schon aus eigener Kraft nach vorne gelehnt und Boerne einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen gedrückt. Er zog sich kurz zurück, um die Reaktion zu beurteilen und dann ging alles ganz schnell. Ihre Lippen trafen sich wieder, jetzt mit eindeutigerer Absicht. Boerne lag schon halb über ihm, hatte ihn in die Kissen gedrückt, seine Lippen wanderten über seinen Hals nach unten und wieder hinauf. Thiels Hände waren bereits dabei das Oberhemd von Boerne aus dem Hosenbund zu zerren, um an die darunterliegende weiche Haut zu gelangen. Ihre Lippen trafen sich erneut und diesmal war der Kuss hart und unnachgiebig. Er spürte seine zunehmende Erregung und wie sein Glied in einer ungünstigen Postion in seiner Jeans hart wurde._

  
_Er griff erneut nach den Haaren des Professors und drückte dessen Kopf ziemlich eindeutig nach unten. Fahrige Finger öffneten seine Jeans und er hob seine Hüfte an, damit Boerne die Hose und die Unterhose schneller herunterschieben konnte. Dann spürte er einen warmen Lufthauch an der bereits leicht feuchten Spitze seines Gliedes und stöhnte auf._

  
_„Oh Gott, bitte.“_

  
In der Dusche beschleunigte sich jetzt Thiels Hand auf seiner Erektion und er spürte wie sein Körper anfing zu brennen. Seine Hüfte versuchte ganz ohne sein Zutun in den Mund, der ihn in seiner Vorstellung umschloss, einzudringen. Er stieß mehrmals vor und zurück.

  
„Komm schon, Boerne. Ich bin gleich soweit. Ich komm gleich. Noch ein bisschen. Gott, ja!“ Thiel spürte wie sein Körper sich zusammenzog und dann wieder entfaltete. Er explodierte mit einem Aufstöhnen gegen die Wand der Dusche und über seine eigene Hand.

  
Eine Viertelstunde später saß er dann fertig geduscht und angezogen über seinem ersten Kaffee und jetzt konnte er es nicht mehr länger aufschieben. Er musste eine Entscheidung treffen und dann Boerne sofort Bescheid sagen, damit der andere Pläne machen konnte. Na, das klang ja so, als hätte er seine Entscheidung schon getroffen. Er ging noch einmal kurz in sich und dann war es absolut klar. Er konnte auf keinen Fall so tun als wären sie ein Paar, nicht für eine Woche, nicht für einen Tag, nicht einmal für eine Stunde. Es würde alles in ihm zerbrechen und damit dann auch ihre Freundschaft und ihr Arbeitsverhältnis. Er würde jetzt sofort zu Boerne rübergehen und ihm absagen.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thiel wittert Bestechung als er ein teures Geschenk auf seiner Türschwelle findet. Nein, nein und nochmals nein. Er würde nicht Boernes Ehemann spielen, um an das Geld des Erbonkels zu kommen. Oder?

Thiels Hand hing noch etwas unentschlossen über der Klingel, als die Tür vor ihm aufschwang und er vor Schreck einen Schritt zurück stolperte und sich dabei fast noch in seinen eigenen Beinen verheddert hätte.

„Ah, Guten Morgen Herr Thiel.“ Boerne klang wie immer schrecklich wach und gut gelaunt, was ihm jetzt schon wieder auf den Geist ging.

„Moin. Ähm, also, ich wollte nur sagen wegen der Sache gestern...“

„Ah ja,“ unterbrach ihn Boerne „ich muss jetzt gleich los, aber ich kann Ihnen das Dossier noch eben holen. Warten Sie.“ Und der Professor verschwand wieder in seiner Wohnung. Thiel seufzte und folgte ihm widerwillig.

„Hören Sie, es tut mir echt leid, aber ...“ Weiter kam er nicht, denn Boerne drückte ihm eine beträchtliche Mappe in die Hand.

„Was ist das denn?“ Thiel klang völlig konsterniert.

„Na das Dossier. Über uns. Na ja, ich meine über unsere angebliche Beziehung. Ich habe da gestern Nacht noch etwas dran gearbeitet und noch ein paar Sachen hinzugefügt. Hier zum Beispiel auf Seite ...“ Boerne zog ihm die Mappe wieder aus der Hand und blätterte kurz hin und her bis er das fand was er suchte. „Hier, das hier ist eine kurze Beschreibung unserer Hochzeitsreise. Ich habe da mal ein paar Bilder ausgedruckt, nur so zur Illustration.“ Boernes Gesicht leuchtete vor kindlicher Begeisterung.

Thiel starrte geschockt auf die Fotos. Sah nach griechischer Insel aus. Weiße Häuser, blaues Meer, steile Gassen mit Kopfsteinpflaster. Sehr romantisch irgendwie, aber ... Thiel nahm sich zusammen und erinnerte sich daran weshalb er hier war.

„Hören Sie zu Boerne, ich ... ich kann das nicht. Okay, ich kann das einfach nicht machen. Es tut mir leid.“ Und damit dreht er sich um und ließ Boerne einfach stehen. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging die Stufen hinunter zur Haustür. Er wusste nicht, ob er hoffte Boerne würde ihm hinterherlaufen und ihn aufhalten oder ob er genau das fürchtete. Auf jeden Fall geschah nichts. Die Wohnungstür seines Nachbarn? Freundes? Kollegen? blieb fest verschlossen und er setzte sich auf sein Fahrrad und radelte los.

Als er im Präsidium ankam wusste er nicht ob er erleichtert oder enttäuscht sein sollte. Der Tag verlief extrem stressig und er hatte kaum Zeit an die Situation mit Boerne zu denken, was ihm wie ein Geschenk vorkam. Er schaffte es erst weit nach Mitternacht nach Hause, nachdem noch drei Zeugenbefragungen ausgewertet werden mussten und eine Gegenüberstellung für morgen vorbereitet worden war. Er schlief, sobald sein Kopf das Kissen berührte. Am nächsten Morgen trat er fast das kleine Päckchen kaputt, das vor seiner Wohnungstür lag, als er mal wieder viel zu spät dran war und gerade versuchte Nadeshda auf dem Handy über diesen Umstand zu informieren. Sie konnte dann schon mal die Gegenüberstellung einleiten und er würde dann in einer Viertelstunde dazustoßen. Er warf das Päckchen einfach in seinen Flur mit dem Gedanken es später zu öffnen, wenn er nach Hause kam.

Nadeshda hatte zum Glück schon alles perfekt vorbereitet, als er schließlich etwas außer Atem im Büro ankam. Der Zeuge saß schon auf dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch und die fraglichen Herren Täter waren bereits fein säuberlich im Verhörraum aufgereiht. Der einseitige Spiegel war natürlich kein Geheimnis und die fünf Herren waren sich sehr wohl bewußt, dass sie beobachtet wurden. Trotzdem kratzte sich einer im Schritt, ein anderer fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. Na ja, lästige Sache so ne Gegenüberstellung. Das Ergebnis fiel dann auch mehr als dürftig aus, da der Zeuge sich nicht mehr eindeutig erinnern konnte. Thiel seufzte und bedankte sich dennoch für seine Hilfe.

Eine halbe Stunde später erhielt er einen Anruf aus der Gerichtsmedizin und Frau Haller informierte ihn darüber dass es Neuigkeiten gab, die er sich auf jeden Fall anschauen müsse. Nach einem fünf-minütigen hin-und-her am Telefon, ob sie die Ergebnisse nicht auch einfach per Boten ins Präsidium schicken könne, willigte er schließlich ein vorbeizukommen. Er setze sich auf sein Rad und atmete einmal tief durch. Er konnte das. Kein Ding. Ist doch völlig piepe ob der Herr von-und-zu da war oder nicht. Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen und so konnte alles beim Alten bleiben.

Als er durch die Tür in die Pathologie kam, stockte ihm dennoch kurz der Atem. Er blieb noch einmal stehen und ging dann entschlossen dem Licht im Büro des Professors entgegen. Bevore er dort ankam stoppte er jedoch am Seziertisch. Alberich war gerade dabei eine Leiche wieder fachgerecht zu vernähen. Er hob erleichtert die Hand. Vielleicht musste er ja gar nicht mit Boerne sprechen und konnte die Sache direkt mit Alberich erledigen.

„Hallo Frau Haller. Na, wo brennt’s denn?“ Seine Augen fuhren über die Leiche auf dem Tisch aber er konnte nichts Ungewöhnliches entdecken, das seine Anwesenheit erfordert hätte.

„Das ist nicht der Leichnam, den Sie sich anschauen müssten.“ Erklang hinter ihm Boernes Stimme. Scheiße. Der Klang der Stimme war kühl und etwas zu betont sachlich. Er drehte sich um und versuchte so locker wie möglich auszusehen.

„Ah Boerne, da sind sie ja. Hören Sie, ich hab nicht so superviel Zeit. Ich will Sie nicht drängeln, nur das wir das schnell hinter uns bringen.“ Er versuchte seine Augen nicht abzuwenden oder irgendwie unangenehm berührt auszusehen. Alles ganz locker.

„Hm, natürlich.“ Boernes Stimme war immer noch verdächtig ruhig. Er ging hinüber zu den Kühlfächern und zog and dem Fach mit der Nummer 17. Ein mit einem weißen Tuch bedeckte Körper fuhr auf leisen Schienen heraus und kam dann mit einem metallischen Klacken zum Stehen. Boerne hob das Tuch von dem Leichnam ab und Thiel wollte sich sofort angeekelt abwenden. Doch leider ließ das sein Job nicht zu. Er musste sich das hier ansehen.

Die Leiche war die eines Mannes im mittleren Alter, vielleicht so um die Vierzig, und man hatte ihm die Nase abgeschnitten. Direkt am Knochen. Dort wo eigentlich die Nasenspitze hätte sein müssen, gähnte ein Loch.

„Okay, Boerne, aber hätten Sie mir das nicht auch am Telefon beschreiben können?“ Thiel versuchte seinen Atem gleichmäßig zu halten und sich nicht zu übergeben.

„Ach so, die Nase, nein, das ist nicht das eigentlich interessante. Hier.“ Und damit hob Boerne den Kopf des Opfers leicht an und Thiel sah, dass am Hinterkopf eine Stelle kahlrasiert worden war. Hier prangte ein Tattoo. Es bestand aus einer Art Wappen und einem lateinischen Spruch darunter.

Nun nahm doch die berufliche Neugierde Oberhand und er beugte sich vor und nahm den Kopf des Opfers in die Hand. Dabei streifte er unabsichtlich die latexummantelte Hand Boernes und zuckte zurück. Der Kopf des Opfers fiel mit einem lauten Krachen zurück auf den metallenen Tisch.

„Ups, Entschuldigung.“ Thiel spürte wie ihm heiß wurde. Er musste hier schnellstmöglich raus. Er nahm den Kopf erneut in die Hand und dreht die tättowierte Stelle zu sich. Das Wappen schien eine Art Familienwappen zu sein.

„Können Sie mir hiervon ein Foto machen, ich werde dann recherchieren lassen, was das hier für ein Wappen ist.“ Thiel fuhr mit den Händen durch die restlichen Haare des Mannes, um zu sehen, ob da noch mehr Tattoos unterhalb der Haare auf der Kopfhaut versteckt waren. Finger durch dunkle Haare, Küsse auf seiner Haut. Er schauerte. Verdammt. Jetzt reiss dich zusammen Thiel.

„Hmja, das brauchen Sie gar nicht recherchieren zu lassen. Ich kenne dieses Wappen. Und ich weiß auch was es damit auf sich hat.“ Boernes Stimme war wieder einmal so voll überheblicher Arroganz, dass Thiels eben noch hochkochende Gefühle schnell wieder abgekühlt waren. Natürlich.

„Und? Wollen Sie mir das auch verraten oder wollen Sie einfach nur da so rumstehen mit all Ihrem Wissen?“ Sehr gut. Das klang doch schon wieder genauso wie vorher. Bevor ... na ja, wie dem auch sei.

Boerne sah einen Augenblick lang ganz nackt und verletzt aus. Die arrogante Maske in seinem Gesicht verrutscht. Die Wahrheit zu nah an der Oberfläche. Doch dann erholte er sich wieder und setzte sein typisches Lächeln auf, schaute Thiel über seine Brille hinweg an und ging zurück in sein Büro, wo er ein Buch auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen hatte. Die betreffende Seite war bereits aufgeschlagen und er tippte triumphierend mit einem Finger auf den Namen neben dem Familienwappen. Thiel lehnte sich mit einer Hand auf den Tisch und beugte sich über das Buch.

„Na, da schau mal einer an.“ Jetzt musste Thiel auch Grinsen und sein Blick traf den des Professors in einem Augenblick gemeinsamer Freude über diese Entdeckung. Er merkte gar nicht wie dieser Moment des stillen Triumphs sich in die Länge zog, bis Alberich mit einem Räuspern den Bann brach.

„Ja, ähm, Chef, ich mach dann mal Feierabend. Oder brauchen Sie mich noch?“ Frau Haller stand schon gestiefelt und geschnürt in der Tür. Es war natürlich nur aus Höflichkeit, dass sie noch fragte. Eigentlich war sie bereits auf dem Sprung. Was bedeuten würde, dass er dann ganz alleine mit Boerne hier unten im Keller des rechtsmedizinischen Instituts wäre und das musste er auf jeden Fall vermeiden.

„Ah, Frau Haller, super, dann komm ich gleich mit ihnen mit. Ich muss jetzt schnell wieder ins Präsidium. Wichtige Zeugenbefragungen und so.“ Er drehte sich noch kurz wieder zu Boerne um. „Das hier,“ Er tippte auf das Buch mit dem Wappen, „kann ich doch sicher mitnehmen?“ Er hatte das Buch schon in der Hand, als Boerne endlich wieder zu sich kam und nickte.

„Natürlich. Ja. Aber ich wollte Ihnen noch etwas zeigen.“ Der Professor klang etwas verunsichert.

„Und das kann doch bestimmt auch noch bis morgen warten.“ Damit drehte Thiel sich auch schon um und schob Alberich etwas unsanft vor sich her Richtung Ausgang. „Tschüss.“

„Na, sie haben es aber eilig.“ Silke Haller mochte den Hauptkommissar eigentlich ganz gerne aber manchmal verhielt der sich einfach seltsam. Aber das kannte sie ja schon von ihrem Chef. Die beiden waren schon ein skurriles Doppel. Als sie gerade ins Büro gekommen war, hatten die beiden sich noch angeschaut, als wäre der jeweils andere die beste Erfindung seit der Waschmaschine und dann war der HK plötzlich wieder total grummelig und wollte nur noch so schnell wie möglich weg. Männer. Da weiß man auch nie woran man war.

Zum Glück, dachte Thiel, wusste Alberich ja nicht warum er es plötzlich so eilig hatte und dass er mit einer etwas unangenehmen Radfahrt zurück ins Präsidium zu kämpfen hatte, da die Jeans ihm doch ganz schön eng geworden war im Büro vom Boerne. Für einen Moment ... für einen kurzen Moment als sie sich da angeschaut hatten, da hatte er doch glatt gedacht der Professor würde sich ihm entgegenlehnen. Natürlich war das alles nur seiner Fantasie entsprungen, denn als Frau Haller Sie unterbrach, war Boerne genauso weit von ihm entfernt wie vorher. Er musste das hier schnell unter Kontrolle bringen, bevor er sich noch vollständig daneben benahm.

Nach Feierabend fuhr er gemächlich wieder zurück nach Hause. Erst als er seine Wohnungstür aufschloss und fast noch einmal auf das kleine Päckchen getreten wäre, erinnerte er sich an die Lieferung von heute morgen. Was hatte er denn jetzt wieder bestellt? Er konnte sich gar nicht erinnern. Die CD’s waren doch schon letzte Woche gekommen und sonst hatte er doch in letzter Zeit gar keine Muße gehabt im Internet zu surfen. Außerdem kamen die Päckchen vom Internetshop in der Regel auch gar nicht in einer so schönen Schachtel, ganz in schwarz mit einem weinroten Band. Thiel schüttelte die Schachtel ganz vorsichtig. Man wusste ja nie, ob einem nicht ein ehemaliger Täter ein Überraschungsgeschenk mit Tränengas oder schlimmer schickte. Das Päckchen gab ein dumpfes Klacken von sich. Thiel zuckte mit den Schultern und beschloss es zu riskieren.

Er öffnete das weinrote Schleifenband und hob den Deckel der Schachtel ab. In ihrem Inneren lag auf schwarzen Samt gebettet eine Uhr. Das war doch nicht möglich. Das konnte doch gar nicht ... Er nahm die Uhr langsam aus dem kleinen Kasten. Das war die Quartz Herren Armbanduhr mit dem St.-Pauli-Emblem. Die gab es im Fanshop schon ewig nicht mehr zu kaufen. Und auf ebay oder Amazon auch nicht mehr, er hatte das mal nachgeschaut, nur so aus Spaß. Das war ein Sammlerstück und das konnte man bestimmt nur noch privat irgendwo kriegen. Wer schickte ihm denn sowas?

In dem Moment ging es ihm auf. Natürlich. Das hatte niemand geschickt, sonst wäre es ja in Packpapier eingewickelt gewesen und hätte Briefmarken drauf gehabt und seine Adresse. Die Schachtel lag einfach nur so vor seiner Tür.

Boerne.

Verdammt. Verärgert stopfte er die Uhr wieder in ihr samtenes Bett und legte den Deckel wieder auf die Schachtel. Die Schleife konnte sich Boerne sonstwohin ... Er riss seine Tür auf und war mit drei Schritten an Boernes Tür. Er klingelte Sturm und klopfte mit der Faust ans Holz. Nach fünfmal Klingeln und dreimal Klopfen fiel es ihm wieder ein. Boerne war ja heute abend auf so ner blöden Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung.

Mist.

Jetzt musste er bis später warten, um ihm das Ding wieder an den Kopf zu klatschen. Und dann war er bestimmt schon längst nicht mehr so schön sauer wie jetzt. Er ließ sich doch hier nicht bestechen. Das wäre ja noch schöner.

Thiel stampfte wieder in seine Wohnung zurück und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Jetzt brauchte er erstmal ein Bier. Vier Bier später hörte er Schritte im Treppenhaus und stand ruckartig von seinem Stuhl auf, den er in die Nähe der Tür geschoben hatte, damit er nicht verpasste wenn dieser miese Erpresser nach Hause kam. Wupps, vielleicht hätte er nicht nur was Trinken, sondern auch was Essen sollen. Egal jetzt. Bestechung schlecht. Thiel sauer. Er versuchte sich an all die schönen Schimpfwörter zu erinnern, die ihm vorhin auf der Zunge lagen, aber irgendwie ging es in seinem Kopf etwas durcheinander.

„BOERNE!“ Er riss die Tür auf und sein Nachbar erschreckte sich so sehr, dass er fast einen richtigen Satz zur Seite machte, dabei stolperte und mit dem Kopf gegen seinen eigenen Türrahmen knallte. Thiel stand in der offenen Tür und starrte geschockt auf das Häufchen Elend, dass jetzt in seinem schicken Abendanzug mit Fliege auf dem Boden saß und sich den Kopf hielt. Na, das würde 'ne schöne Beule geben.

Es blieb ihm nichts Anderes übrig, als seinem Nachbarn aufzuhelfen, ihm den Schlüssel aus der Hand zu nehmen, die Wohnungstür aufzuschließen und den immer noch etwas benommenen Boerne auf einen Stuhl in der Küche zu deponieren.

„Warten Sie, ich hole Eis aus dem Kühlschrank.“ Thiel tastete erstmal nach dem Lichtschalter neben der Küchentür und riss dann den Kühlschrank auf. Hier gab es doch bestimmt irgendwo so ein Eisfach mit Eiswürfeln oder eine Packung Tiefkühlerbsen, die man benutzen konnte.

„Ich hab kein Lust auf Eis.“ Kam eine weinerliche Stimme hinter ihm. Oh, Scheiße. Der Boerne war betrunken. Na toll. Jetzt durfte er ihm auch noch erklären, dass er sich gestoßen hatte und das Eis nicht zum Essen, sondern für seinen Kopf war, da er sonst morgen mit einem riesigen Horn zur Arbeit fahren durfte. Wenigstens hatte er keine Schmerzen. Das war ja schon mal ein Vorteil.

Er zog eine Packung mit irgendeinem französischen Ekelkram aus dem Eisfach und drehte sich zu seinem Patienten um.

„Boerne, Sie haben sich gerade den Kopf angestoßen, ich werde jetzt dieses ...“ Er stockte und sah auf die Packung. Er war selbst nicht mehr so ganz nüchtern und die Buchstaben schienen irgendwie keinen Sinn zu ergeben. „Feu Gras, was soll’n das denn sein? Egal, ich werd ihnen das jetzt auf den Kopf drücken, okay?“ Thiel trat an Boerne heran und legte die Packung auf dessen Stirn, rechts am Haaransatz, da wo es schon ein wenig licht wurde. So wie bei ihm auch. Sie waren ja beide nicht mehr so jung, obwohl Boerne für sein Alter echt noch gut aussah. Fit war er auch, aber die Haare waren garantiert gefärbt. Thiel kicherte ein wenig bei dem Gedanken.

Boerne zuckte bei dem Kontakt zurück und Thiel realisierte, dass er wohl ein Küchentuch um die Packung hätte legen sollen, damit das eisgekühlte Zeugs nicht ganz so direkten Kontakt mit der Beule hat. Er sah sich in der blitzblanken Küche um. Keine Handtücher. Egal, er zog einfach sein T-Shirt über den Kopf, wickelte das Gras darin ein und hielt es Boerne erneut an den Kopf. Der machte ein zischendes Geräusch bei dem Kontakt und plötzlich waren da Hände auf seinen Oberschenkeln. Thiel hatte gar nicht gemerkt wie nah er an Boerne heran getreten war und der hatte einfach nach dem erstbesten gegriffen, was er finden konnte, um den schmerzhaften Kontakt mit der Beule erträglicher zu machen. Finger gruben sich leicht in seine Jeans und er wusste, dass er so schnell wie möglich hier weg musste, bevor sein Körper deutliche Reaktionen zeigen würde.

„Okay, hier.“ Thiel nahm eine von Boernes Händen von seinem Oberschenkel und drückte sie auf die Eispackung an seiner Stirn. „Gut festhalten, okay?“ Er entzog sich der anderen Hand und atmete erleichtert auf, als er ein paar Schritte Distanz zwischen sich und Boerne gebracht hatte.

Boerne sah so jung und verletzlich aus. Wo war eigentlich seine Brille? Die musste bei dem Sturz irgendwie heruntergefallen sein. Thiel beugte sich leicht zu dem Professor hinunter.

„Ähm, ich glaube Ihre Brille ist eben irgendwie runtergefallen. Ich geh mal kurz draußen suchen, okay. Schön hier sitzen bleiben.“ Boerne nickte.

„Aber Vorsicht vor dem von Gegenüber, der ist Polizist und legt dir Handschellen an, wenn du die Brille klaust.“ Oh, man, der war ja Hacke.

Thiel wandte sich mit einem „Na klaro.“ um und ging zur Tür, die immer noch weit offen stand. Die Brille lag tatsächlich unten auf dem Boden neben dem Türrahmen. Sie war noch heile. Ein Glück. Er seufzte. Jetzt konnte er natürlich schlecht noch die Uhr erwähnen und sauer auf Boerne sein, wo der durch seine Schuld wie ein Häufchen Elend and seinem Küchentisch saß und morgen nicht nur mit nem Kater, sondern auch noch mit einer Riesenbeule auf der Stirn aufwachen würde. Vielleicht sollte er ihm auf der anderen Seite auch noch eine Beule schlagen und dann könnte er als Teufel verkleidet zu ner Kostümparty gehen. Thiel fing wieder an zu Kichern. Das nächste Mal würde er nicht wieder vier Bier trinken während er auf Boerne wartete.

Als er in die Küche zurückkam, starrte Boerne entgeistert auf die Packung mit dem französischen Krams, die er aus dem Gefrierfach gefischt hatte.

„Wo ham Sie das denn her?“

„Na aus Ihrem Gefrierschrank. Jetzt legen Sie das mal schön wieder auf die Beule.“ Mittlerweile war die Packung soweit angetaut, dass sein T-Shirt nicht mehr benötigt wurde. Er zog es sich wieder über den Kopf und versuchte den kühlen nassen Fleck auf der Vorderseite zu ignorieren, den die Packung hinterlassen hatte. Boerne schaute ihn entgeistert an.

„Das darf nich' antauen. Wissen Sie eigentlich wie teuer das ist?“ Na toll, total besoffen aber an sowas erinnert er sich.

„Ich kauf‘ Ihnen ein Neues.“ Thiel nahm ihm die Packung aus der Hand und legt sie auf den Küchentisch. „So, jetzt geht’s erstmal ins Bett.“ Zum Glück ließ Boerne sich ganz zahm zum Bett führen und Thiel zog ihm die Schuhe aus und dann noch das Jackett. Die Fliege musste er aber auf jeden Fall auch noch aufmachen, sonst erwürgte der Professor sich heute nacht noch daran. Und die obersten Knöpfe am Hemd. Und den Gürtel vielleicht, falls der auf den Magen drückt. Er spürte, wie er langsam hart wurde. Das Blut pochte in seinen Ohren und er wünschte sein Mund würde etwas mehr Spucke produzieren, dann wäre das Schlucken nicht so schwer. Schnell schob er die noch in der Hose steckenden Beine unter die Decke und zog das Federbett bis zu Boernes Kinn hoch. Er schaltete das Licht aus und schob noch hastig einen Mülleimer vom Schreibtisch ans Bett, obwohl er inständig hoffte, der Professor würde sich heute nacht nicht übergeben müssen.

Dann flüchtete er in seine eigene Wohnung. Dort warf er sich aufs Bett und riss sich fast den Knopf an der Hose ab, als er die Jeans öffnete und zusammen mit der Unterhose zu den Knien schob. Seine rechte Hand schloß sich bereits etwas unsanft um sein steifes Glied und er hielt sich die andere Hand vor den Mund, um nicht laut aufzustöhnen. Die Bewegungen waren rau und schnell. Er atmete stoßweise durch die Finger, die immer noch seinen Mund zudrückten. Es ging verdammt schnell. Allein der Gedanke an seine Finger, wie sie Boernes Gürtel öffneten und aus den Schlaufen zogen brachten ihn zum Höhepunkt. Seine Hüfte bog sich in die Höhe als er sich mit den Hacken in die Matratze stemmte und er spürte wie sein Samen warm und feucht auf seinem Bauch landete. Scheiße. Scheiße.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Na ja gut, man kann einem guten Freund ja auch mal einen kleinen Gefallen tun, oder?

Der nächste Morgen war dann auch entsprechend ätzend. Thiel wachte mit Kopfschmerzen auf und erinnerte sich erst als er versuchte aufzustehen und seine Jeans noch immer zusammen mit seiner Unterhose an einem Bein hing an den gestrigen Abend. Irgendwie hatte er sich zumindest mit einem Bein des Nachts aus der Hose befreien können. Aber dann fiel ihm wieder ein, warum er überhaupt die Hose halb und nicht ganz ausgezogen hatte und er schlug sich mit dem Handballen an die Stirn, was die Kopfschmerzen keineswegs besser machte.

Nach zwei Glas Wasser, einer Kopfschmerztablette, einer schnellen Dusche und dem ersten Kaffee ging es ihm dann schon bedeutend besser. Zumindest so gut, dass er darüber nachdenken konnte, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte. Er musste auf jeden Fall noch nach Boerne sehen, bevor er ins Präsidium fuhr, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass der nicht des Nachts an seinem Erbrochenen erstickt war oder die Beule doch eine Gehirnerschütterung nach sich gezogen hatte. Wenn er es recht bedachte, dann hätte er ihn letzte Nacht gar nicht allein lassen dürfen. Mit Gehirnerschütterungen sollte man nicht spaßen. Das konnte schon mal schnell zu inneren Blutungen ... Stopp!

Es war nur eine kleine Beule. So doll hatte sich der Boerne nun auch nicht gestoßen und der einzige Grund, warum der sonst so redselige Professor so schweigsam gewesen war, war der dass er völlig betrunken gewesen war und unter Schock stand. Mitten in der Woche auch noch. Das war eigentlich gar nicht sein Stil. Das kannte Thiel sonst nur, wenn der werte Herr mal wieder bei einer Dame seines Herzens abgeblitzt war und sich dann mit teurem Rotwein die Kante gab, soweit das überhaupt mit teurem Rotwein möglich war.

Er seufzte und nach einem schnellen Frühstück zog er sich an und ging dann über den Flur zu Boernes Wohnung. Der Professor öffnete schon nach dem ersten Klopfen und als er sah, wer da geklopft hatte, drehte er sich ohne ein Wort weg und ging wieder in seine Wohnung zurück. Thiel stand etwas unentschlossen in der Tür. Hieß das jetzt er soll reinkommen oder nicht? Er entschied sich für Ersteres und schloß die Tür behutsam hinter sich. Er würde ja auch nicht lange bleiben.

„Hören Sie, wegen letzter Nacht ... das tut mir leid, dass ich Sie so erschreckt habe.“ Er stand etwas unsicher mitten im Wohnzimmer, während Boerne gerade noch ein paar Akten in seine Tasche steckte. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass Boerne bereits wie immer perfekt geschniegelt war und die Beule, die sich gestern noch deutlich sichtbar von seiner Stirn abgehoben hatte, gar nicht zu sehen war. Wie hatte er das denn geschafft?

„Tut es noch sehr weh?“ fragte er. Boerne richtete sich wieder auf, nachdem er seine Tasche geschlossen hatte.

„Wissen Sie eigentlich wie viel so eine Packung foie gras von Rochambeau kostet? Nein? Dann sage ich es Ihnen. 35 Euro pro hundert Gramm. Ja. Das merken Sie sich mal schön. Dann können Sie mir gleich eine neue Packung besorgen. Da waren übrigens zweihundert Gramm drin.“ Thiel starrte Boerne entgeistert an. Der regte sich doch jetzt nicht wirklich über das doofe Tiefkühlzeugs auf? Das konnte man doch bestimmt noch wieder einfrieren, oder?

„Ich hab doch schon gesagt, dass es mir leid tut. Ich besorge Ihnen eine neue Packung ...“ Thiel versuchte sich daran zu erinnern wie Boerne das gerade ausgesprochen hatte „Foa Gra, okay? Ich wußte ja nicht, dass das Zeugs aus Gold gemacht wird.“

„Ach ja, und mein Onkel kommt übrigens am Achten. Bis dahin sollten Sie das hier gelesen haben.“ Boerne knallte ihm die Mappe des Schreckens vor die Brust und rauschte, nachdem seine Hände wie ferngesteuert danach gegriffen hatten, an ihm vorbei und aus der Tür. „Ziehen Sie die Tür zu wenn Sie gehen, ja?“

Thiel starrte abwechselnd auf die Mappe und auf die offene Wohnungstür. Dann seufzte er und folgte seinem Kollegen die Treppe runter.

„Boerne! BOERNE!“ Er schaffte es gerade noch den Professor abzufangen, bevor dieser in sein Auto stieg. „Nehmen Sie mich mit? Dann können wir die ganze Sache ja auf der Fahrt schon mal eben besprechen und sie erklären mir was ich da machen soll.“ Und damit war es dann ja wohl entschieden.

XXX

Als sie im Präsidium ankamen, bereute Thiel seine Entscheidung schon wieder. Boerne hatte eine Viertelstunde lang genau erklärt, wie er sich zu verhalten hatte, welcher Kontakt erlaubt und erwünscht und welcher nicht erwünscht war und Thiel war sich nicht mehr so ganz sicher, ob er sich ein Diagramm malen sollte, damit er wie beim Fechten nicht die falschen Trefferflächen attackierte. Als er Boerne im Spaß darauf ansprach sagte der nur: „Seite 35“ und stieg aus dem Wagen. Thiel seufzte zum bestimmt vierzigsten Mal an diesem eigentlich noch sehr jungen Tag.

Der Tag verlief dann ziemlich hektisch und er hatte kaum Zeit über den ganzen Schlamassel nachzudenken. Er schickte Nadeshda in die Rechtsmedizin, um die Ergebnisse abzuholen, damit er Boerne nicht sehen musste und sie kam etwas genervt zurück. Er rollte mit den Augen. Da konnte sich der Herr Professor nicht einmal ein bisschen zusammenreißen. Immer den Angeber raushängen lassen. Vor allem Frauen gegenüber.

„Na, Nadeshda, wie war der erste Gang als Kommissarin in die Rechtsmedizin?“ fragte er mitfühlend.

„Sie sind echt manchmal ganz schön schwer von Begriff, wissen Sie das eigentlich?“ Und damit knallte die frischgebackene Kommissarin ihm die Akte auf den Tisch und verschwand im Nebenbüro.

Jetzt verstand er überhaupt nix mehr.

Nach Feierabend schleppte er sich auf den Parkplatz, bis ihm einfiel, dass er ja gar nicht mit dem Fahrrad gekommen war und auch mit Boerne nicht verabredet hatte, dass dieser ihn wieder mit dem Auto abholt. Na toll, jetzt musste er auch noch seinen Vater anrufen, damit der ihn nach Hause fuhr. Vielleicht sollte er doch lieber mit dem Bus ... aber da hupte es hinter ihm und er fuhr erschrocken zusammen.

„Na was ist nun Herr Hauptkommissar? Steigen Sie jetzt ein oder nicht?“ Während er noch nachdachte, hatte er gar nicht bemerkt, dass Boernes Wagen hinter ihm angehalten hatte. Woher wusste der denn wann er heute Feierabend machte? Na egal, wenigstens musste er jetzt nicht nach Hause laufen. Die Fahrt verlief ziemlich schweigsam. Die ominöse Mappe lag über Thiels Knien und er weigerte sich auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, was sich dort drin befand. Er würde sich das heute abend in Ruhe anschauen. Boerne setzte ihn wortlos zu Hause ab und fuhr dann weiter ohne zu sagen, wo er noch hin wollte.

Thiel stapfte die Stufen hinauf und schloß die Tür zu seiner Wohnung auf. Als er eintrat war das Erste, was ihm ins Auge fiel das rote Schleifenband von dem kleinen Päckchen, was er vor einem gefühlten Jahrzehnt ausgepackt hatte und auf die Kommode im Flur gestellt hatte. Verdammt. Das musste er ja auch noch zurückgeben. Vorsichtig öffnete er noch einmal die schwarze Schachtel und sah sich die Uhr an. Der offizielle Chronograph des FC St.-Pauli. Das war schon ein tolles Geschenk. Aber er wollte das nicht. Wollte sich nicht so kaufen lassen. Wenn er das hier wirklich durchzog, dann weil er sich dafür entschieden hatte und Boerne einen Gefallen tun wollte und nicht weil er durch Geschenke und Schuldgefühle da rein gedrängt wurde.Na ja, und vielleicht erhoffte er sich auch ein klein bisschen, dass Boerne vielleicht durch die vorgespielte Beziehung doch auch eigene Gefühle ihm gegenüber entwickeln würde und er nicht den Rest seines Lebens Sex mit seiner eigenen Hand haben musste.

Er machte sich erstmal Abendbrot und setzt sich dann aufs Sofa, um sich endlich der Mappe zu widmen. Wow, Boerne hatte sich echt Mühe gegeben. Alles war bis ins Detail ausgearbeitet. Dabei hatte der Professor sich soweit es ging an die Wahrheit gehalten und nur kleinere Änderungen vorgenommen. Fast unmerkliche Änderungen, die den Lauf ihrer Freundschaft in eine Beziehung münden ließen. Winzige Änderungen, die eigentlich nicht unmöglich gewesen wären. Abende, an die er sich noch sehr gut erinnern konnte endeten nicht mehr damit, dass er in seine eigene Wohnung zurückging, sondern damit, dass er bei Boerne auf der Couch übernachtete und sie morgens zusammen frühstückten. Abende an denen Boerne bei ihm auf dem Sofa geschlafen hatte, endeten damit, dass sie sich sein Bett teilten. Abende, an denen sie schon verdammt nahe dran waren sich zu küssen endeten ... er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. Wieso? Wieso musste das alles nur so wahnsinnig gut klingen. So echt, so vertraut? Es waren nur kleine Kursänderungen, die Boerne vorgenommen hatte und schon steuerten sie direkt in eine Beziehung.

Zum Ende hin wurde es dann doch noch etwas abwegiger, als Boerne ihre Hochzeit beschrieb und die Hochzeitsreise nach Santorini. Das war wohl etwas, was dem Professor so vorschwebte, er selbst würde lieber ohne erneuten Trauschein bleiben. Das hatte ja letztes Mal auch nicht so gut geendet. Aber Santorini sah schon ganz nett aus, das musste er zugeben. Da konnte man ja auch unverheiratet mal hinfahren.

Thiel merkte kaum wie er einschlief, die Mappe aufgeschlagen auf der Brust. Die Nacht war voller Träume. Boerne und er im Urlaub in Griechenland. Zusammen auf einer Weihnachtsfeier im Präsidium. Gemeinsam am Tatort, ein perfekt aufeinander eingespieltes Ermittlerteam. Thiel erwachte am nächsten Morgen mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und einem ziehenden Schmerz im Nacken. Das Sofa war halt zum Schlafen einfach nicht geeignet.

Noch während er duschte, fasste er einen Entschluss. Er würde diese Woche mit dem Erbonkel nutzen, um Boerne zu zeigen, dass er wirklich ernsthaft Gefühle für ihn hatte. Das er mehr wollte als nur die Freundschaft, die sie momentan verband. Und falls Boerne diese Gefühle nicht erwiderte, so konnte er die ganze Sache immer noch auf die Abmachung mit der vorgetäuschten Beziehung schieben. Perfekter Plan.


	4. Kapitel 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der erste Abend als Paar. Mögen die Spiele beginnen.

Perfekte Pläne sind immer scheiße.

Sie hatten verabredet, dass Boerne seinen Onkel Gustav von Elst allein vom Flughafen abholen würde und sie sich dann abends zum Essen in einem Restaurant treffen würden. Am Morgen hatten Sie schon gemeinsam diverse Kleidungsstücke von Thiel, sowie sein Waschzeugs und andere persönliche Dinge in Boernes Wohnung rübergeschafft, damit es so aussah, als würden sie zusammen wohnen.

Das Hochzeitsfoto war an einem gut sichtbaren Ort aufgestellt worden, ebenso wie ein paar andere Fotos, die sie noch schnell im Park in der Nähe des Präsidiums und unten am Aasee gemacht hatten. Da der Onkel ja in Florida lebte, würde er wohl kaum erkennen um welchen See und welchen Park es sich handelte. Sie hatten sich einfach verschiedene Outfits angezogen und die Haare etwas anders zurechtgemacht.

Eigentlich war es ein ganz schöner Tag gewesen und sie hatten viel gelacht. Nur abends, nachdem Thiel wieder in seine eigene Wohnung zurückgekehrt war, da hatte in die Traurigkeit noch einmal voll erwischt. Es war alles nur Show. Der Arm, den Boerne um ihn gelegt hatte unten am See, das Lächeln, das ihm entgegengestrahlt hatte.

Sie hatten Alberich einweihen müssen, damit sie die Fotos machte und natürlich auch, weil es sonst zu recht seltsamen Verwicklungen kommen konnte, wenn die beiden mit dem Onkel in der Rechtsmedizin auftauchten und sich doch etwas extrem vertraut verhielten. Sie hatten aber verabredet, dass sie auf keinen Fall ins Präsidium gehen würden, damit Thiels Kollegen keinen Wind von der Sache bekamen. Die jahrelangen Sprüche und den Spott wollte er sich ersparen.

Abends hatte Thiel sich dann mit Boernes Hilfe in seinen neuen Anzug gezwängt und widerwillig ein Einstecktuch akzeptiert. Sie hatten verabredet, dass er sich nicht zu sehr verändern sollte, damit er sich trotz allem noch einigermaßen wohl in seiner Haut fühlte. Boerne hatte gestern abend noch mit seinen Haaren herumexperimentiert und versucht mit etwas Gel ein bisschen mehr Form reinzubringen, aber sie hatten sich schlussendlich dagegen entschieden, da es irgendwie zu seinem Unbehagen in der ganzen Situation beitrug.

Das Unbehagen war schon groß genug gewesen als Boerne mit seinen Händen durch seine Haare gefahren war, um das Gel zu verteilen und dann die einzelnen Strähnen in Form gezupft hatte. Die Hitze in seinem Bauch, hatte sich gleichmäßig in seinem Körper verteilt und es war ihm immer schwerer gefallen still zu sitzen. Sie hatten dann noch ein Glas Wein zusammen getrunken, das „Du“ geübt und letzte Änderungen besprochen. Boerne würde ihn Frank nennen, aber er konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen Karl-Friedrich zu ihm zu sagen. Das kam ihm dann doch so aberwitzig vor, dass er fürchtete lachen zu müssen. Sie hatten sich dann auf Karl geeinigt. Das war wenigstens einigermaßen erträglich.

Der Abend war schön gewesen und als Thiel sich dann verabschiedete, hatte Boerne ihm ganz spontan einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt. „Nur zur Übung.“ Noch eine Stunde später hatte ihm die Wange gebrannt und er hatte sich Erleichterung verschaffen müssen, bevor er endlich einschlafen konnte.

Das war in letzte Zeit ganz schön häufig geworden. Und die Fantasien wurden auch immer deutlicher. Am Anfang hatte er nur Boernes Hände und seinen Mund im Kopf gehabt, wenn er masturbierte, aber nach und nach schlichen sich da doch auch andere Gedanken mit ein. Beim ersten Mal war er noch völlig geschockt gewesen, als er sich erwischte wie er darüber nachdachte wie es wäre mit Boerne Sex zu haben. In ihn einzudringen. Im Körper eines anderen Mannes zum Höhepunkt zu kommen. Die andere Version wollte er gar nicht erst in seinen Kopf lassen.

Aber nach und nach hatte sein Gehirn begonnen neue Szenarios zu stricken. Boerne der nackt auf ihm lag und ihre warmen, harten Glieder aneinander rieb. Der sich auf und ab bewegte, sein Becken hin und her rollte, so dass sich ihre Hoden berührten. So dass die weiche Haut sich immer wieder wie zum Kuss traf. Irgendwann waren dann Finger dazu gekommen. Finger, die sanft seine Hoden entlang fuhren und die Haut dahinter streichelten. Finger, die hauchzart über seine Öffnung fuhren, die in seinen intimsten Ort eindrangen. Er wusste, dass hierzu wohl eine Art Gleitmittel benötigt werden würde und hatte schon mehr als einmal darüber nachgedacht so etwas zu besorgen, aber dann war es ihm doch zu absurd vorgekommen. Nein, also das würde ihm sicher nie gefallen.

War es überhaupt möglich eine Beziehung mit einem Mann zu haben, ohne dass der Sex über gegenseitige Stimulation mit Händen oder mit dem Mund hinaus ging? Er war schon nahe dran gewesen das zu googeln, aber hatte es dann doch nicht getan. Was ist wenn er so abgeschreckt wurde, dass er Boerne nicht einmal mehr in die Augen schauen konnte. Und was wenn nicht?

Aber so sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte die Fantasien nicht mehr zurückdrehen. Mit jedem Tag wurden sie deutlicher und er spürte, wie sehr es ihn erregte, wenn der Boerne in seinem Traum mit seiner Erektion an seiner engen Öffnung vorbeistrich. Und gestern abend, als Boerne ihn geküsst und er sich danach auf seinem Bett befriedigt hatte, da hatte er einen Finger mit seinem Erguss bedeckt und ihn ein bisschen über den Schließmuskel gerieben. Gott, er war so empfindsam dort. Die Haut war so weich und warm gewesen. Es hatte ein bisschen gekitzelt und ihn unheimlich erregt. Dann hatte er ganz leicht ein bisschen gegen den Muskel gedrückt und nur die Spitze seines Fingers hineingeschoben. Es hatte sich wahnsinnig gut angefühlt. Geschockt hatte er den Finger schnell zurückgezogen und sich mit einem Waschlappen gewaschen und war dann schnell schlafen gegangen.

Und heute abend war das erste Treffen mit Boernes Erbonkel Gustav von Elst. Verdammte Scheiße. Sie mussten von Anfang an vertraut und intim wirken, so dass der erste Eindruck gleich die richtigen Signale ausstrahlte. Das war schon die halbe Miete. Späteren Ausrutschern würde dann nicht mehr so viel Bedeutung beigemessen werden. Boerne holte ihn um halb sieben an seiner Wohnungstür ab. Er schaute wohlwollend seinen in den neuen Anzug verpackten Körper an.

„Trag doch die schöne Uhr, die ich dir geschenkt hatte. Oder gefällt sie dir nicht?“ Thiel stutze einen Moment. Ach ja, die Uhr. Die hatte er ja schon längst zurückgeben wollen.

„Ähm, ...“ Boerne drängte sich an ihm vorbei und griff nach dem schwarzen Kästchen auf der Kommode. Er nahm die Uhr aus ihrem Samtbett und legt sie um Thiels Handgelenk. Vorsichtig und ohne die Haut einzuklemmen klickte er den Verschluß zu. Thiel wurde wieder ganz heiß. Das war ja wohl absurd. Konnte er nicht einmal diese verdammte Nähe ignorieren. Musste er denn bei jeder Berührung Boernes an Sex denken. Und das alles nur, weil der blöde Professor diesen ganzen Gefühlskram aufgewirbelt hatte. Sonst wäre das alles einfach gemütlich so weiter gelaufen. Und er wäre ... ewig weiter schlecht gelaunt und unglücklich gewesen und hätte seine Tage nur mit Arbeit, Essen und Trinken verbracht. Mist.

„Frank?“ Thiels Kopf schnellte hoch. Was? Hatte Boerne – nein Karl – ihn etwas gefragt?

„Hm?“ Jetzt wurde auch noch sein Gesicht rot. Na super.

„Ich sagte nur, ob wir dann jetzt los können, oder ob du noch was brauchst.“ Boernes Blick war irgendwie besorgt. Er glaubte jetzt bestimmt, dass Thiel es sich anders überlegt hatte. Thiel schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nee, wir können los.“ Und lächelte den Professor an. Jetzt waren die Spiele offiziell eröffnet und er konnte Boerne einfach mal anschauen, ohne Angst haben zu müssen der Andere konnte etwas in seinem Blick lesen, das dort nicht hin gehörte.

Die Fahrt zum Restaurant war relativ einsilbig. Beide waren zu aufgeregt, um wirklich sinnvolle Konversation zu betreiben. Sie sprachen noch ein wenig über den Fall mit dem tättowierten Wappen auf der Kopfhaut und dann waren sie auch schon da. Beide stiegen aus und Thiel atmete noch einmal tief durch. Boerne richtete ihm die Krawatte nervös etwas gerade und griff dann nach seiner Hand und drückte sie kurz. Alles okay? schien er sagen zu wollen. Thiel nickte. Alles okay.


	5. Kapitel 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein Mord. Das war ja zu erwarten.

Als sie das Restaurant betraten wurde es Thiel nochmal etwas übel, aber er riss sich zusammen. Boerne steuerte sie zielgerecht auf einen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes zu an dem ein eleganter Herr in einem hellgrauen Anzug mit lachsfarbenem Hemd saß. Um den Hals hatte er ein passendes himbeerfarbenes Tuch geschlungen und an einem seiner Finger prangte ein Siegelring vermutlich mit einem Familienwappen.

„Onkel Gustav,“ Boerne ging schnurstracks auf den Mann zu mit einem großen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Wie schön dich endlich mal wieder zu sehen. Das ist ja schon Jahre her.“ Er küsste den Mann auf beide Wangen und ließ sich von oben bis unten betrachten.

„Karl-Friedrich, du kleine Laus. Wie geht es dir? Früher warst du ja eine richtige Nervensäge. Ich hoffe, das hat sich etwas gelegt. Und wen haben wir hier?“ Onkel Gustav wandte sich nun ihm zu und er lächelte etwas verlegen und streckte die Hand aus um sich vorzustellen, doch Boerne kam ihm zuvor.

„Mein liebster Onkel, darf ich dir Frank Thiel vorstellen. Frank ist Hauptkommissar bei der hiesigen Polizei und mein Mann.“ Thiel schüttelte brav die Hand, die seine ergriff und nuschelte ein leises „Sehr erfreut.“ Sein Blick ging zurück zu Boerne und er stockte ein wenig als er den Blick in den Augen des anderen sah. Voller Stolz und mit einer Weichheit, die fast so aussah, als ob er es ernst meinte. Sie lächelten sich einen Moment an und dann versuchte sich Thiel wieder auf den Onkel zu konzentrieren.

„Hatten Sie den einen guten Flug?“ Er hatte vorher mit Boerne verschiedene Eröffnungszüge besprochen fast wie beim Schach. Damit sie nicht ins Schleudern kamen mit all den anderen Dingen die noch bedacht werden mussten. Eine leichte Berührung am Arm hier und eine Hand auf dem Lendenwirbelbereich dort um Intimität vorzuspielen. Da sollte die Konversation nicht auch noch zum Stolperstein werden.

„Es war gräßlich. Aber das ist es immer, deshalb komme ich ja so selten rüber. Verdammt enge Sitze und dann auch noch das ungenießbare Essen. Möchte gar nicht wissen, wie das in der Holzklasse so ist.“

Na super, dachte Thiel, noch so ein Snob. Das schien ja eine Erbkrankheit bei den Boernes zu sein. Aber er machte ein verständsnivolles Gesicht und stellte die nächste vorbereitete Frage.

Das Essen verlief insgesamt sehr harmonisch. Boerne beriet ihn liebevoll bei der Auswahl seines Gerichts. Ihre Augen trafen sich von Zeit zu Zeit, während der Onkel von seiner Firma in Florida erzählte, bei der er allerdings nur noch als CEO tätig war und nicht mehr im tagtäglichen Geschäft steckte. Und kurz vor dem Nachtisch spürte Thiel wie sich Boernes Hand warm und beruhigend auf seine legte. Er schloss die Augen für einen Moment und versuchte sich an sein Mantra für diese Woche zu erinnern. ‚Es ist nur gespielt. Das ist alles nicht echt. Er tut nur so.‘ Trotzdem fiel es ihm schwer, den Kontakt nicht zu genießen. Jetzt durfte er das. Jetzt war alles erlaubt. In einer Woche würde er sich dann wieder verdammt zusammenreißen müssen.

Boerne half ihm noch in die Jacke und dann stieg der Erbonkel in ein Taxi, dass ihn zum Hotel brachte, und sie in Boernes Wagen, um nach Hause zu fahren. Sie verbrachten die Fahrt schweigend. Der Abend war für beide sehr anstrengend gewesen. Für Thiel, da er sich konstant zurückhalten musste, um nicht zuviel preiszugeben und für Boerne warscheinlich weil er so tun musste, als ob er in Thiel verliebt war. Das konnte schon ziemlich nervenaufreibend sein. Thiel fragte sich, ob es Boerne schwer fiel diese Gefühle vorzutäuschen. Aber wenn es ihn total abstoßen würde, dann hätte er sich ja jemand anderen suchen können. Aber Boerne hatte hartnäckig auf ihn bestanden. Das war doch irgendwie auch seltsam. Oder nicht?

Als sie an seiner Wohnungstür angekommen waren, fummelte er etwas nervös nach seinem Schlüssel. Ob Boerne jetzt noch eine Nachbesprechung wollte? Fehler analysieren und für Morgen vorplanen? Ehrlich gesagt hatte er da jetzt nicht mehr so richtig Lust drauf. Aber als er die Tür endlich aufhatte und sich zu Boerne umdrehte, stand dieser immer noch auf seiner Fußmatte.

„Ja, ähm, na denn bis morgen.“ Thiel kam sich etwas komisch vor. Wie nach einem richtigen Date. Er wollte sich gerade abwenden, da hörte er Boernes Stimme ganz leise.

„Danke.“ Er drehte sich noch einmal seinem Nachbarn? Kollegen? Freund? zu und sie sahen sich einen Moment an. Dann ging offensichtlich bei Thiel eine Sicherung im Gehirn aus und er hob seine Hand und legte sie vorsichtig an Boernes Wange. Boerne verharrte bewegungslos. Thiel spürte wie sein Daumen über die Wange des Professors strich. Dann ließ er seine Hand fallen, wandte sich um und schloß die Tür hinter sich. Das war ja wohl ziemlich eindeutig gewesen. Und das alles am ersten Abend dieses bescheuerten Plans.

XXX

Am nächsten Morgen fuhren sie gemeinsam zur Arbeit und besprachen nur kurz den Plan für heute. Abends hatte Boerne Theaterkarten für alle drei besorgt. Der Nussknacker oder so was. Na ja, die anderthalb Stunden würde er auch noch durchhalten. Und sie hatten verabredet, dass sie sich zum Mittag in der Rechtsmedizin treffen würden, um mit Gustav essen zu gehen. Die seltsam intime Berührung von gestern abend erwähnte Boerne mit keiner Silbe und Thiel war klug genug es auch nicht zu tun. Am Besten ganz schnell vergessen.

Das sie sich dann doch viel schneller als geplant wiedersahen und es auch abends mit dem Nussknacker nichts wurde, war ihm eigentlich ganz recht, obwohl der Anlass eher makaber war. Er war kaum in seinem Büro angekommen, da stürzte Nadeshda schon herein.

„Chef, schnell. Leiche in der Schlachterei. Sieht nicht gerade nach einem natürlichen Tod aus.“

Er riss seine Jacke wieder von der Rücklehne des Stuhls und stülpte sie über. Und dann waren sie auch schon auf dem Weg in die Stadt. Während Nadeshda den Wagen steuerte, rief er eben schnell bei Boerne an und schaffte es im letzten Augenblick noch zu verhindern ihn versehentlich mit Karl anzusprechen. Als sie ankamen, bot sich ihnen ein Bild des Schreckens. Eine verstümmelte Leiche hing nackt an einem der Fleischhaken von der Decke. Man hatte dem Mann nicht nur seine Kehle auf- sondern auch seine Genitalien abgeschnitten.

Boerne erschien ein paar Minuten später und Thiel schaffte es fast perfekt ihn neutral zu begrüßen. Nach kurzer Untersuchung bestätigte der Mediziner, dass der Tod wohl eindeutig der klaffenden Halswunde zuzuschreiben war und vor etwa vier bis fünf Stunden erfolgt sein musste. Der Tatort wurde bis ins letzte Detail fotografiert und dann geräumt. Thiel war immer noch übel von dem Anblick, der sich ihnen geboten hatte. Wie konnte Boerne das bloß so einfach wegschalten. Ein junger Mann, nackt, blutüberströmt und verstümmelt. So was hing ihm immer nach. Aber nun mussten sie erstmal schauen, dass sie die Identität der Mannes feststellten und nach einem Motiv suchten. Dann sollte sich auch ein Verdächtigenkreis auftun.

Womit er allerdings nicht gerechnet hatte, war dass Erbonkel Gustav als er den jungen Mann in der Pathologie auf dem Tisch liegen sah vor Schock zusammenbrach und sich kaum mehr wieder beruhigen ließ. Nach einer Viertelstunde und einem sehr starken Kaffee, konnten sie wenigstens aus ihm herausbringen, dass das Opfer, Luiz Bensao, offensichtlich sein Liebhaber gewesen war. Und damit war Onkel Gustav plötzlich sowohl der Hauptverdächtige als möglicherweise auch der Hauptzeuge in diesem seltsamen Fall.

Damit fiel allerdings auch die Abendvorstellung für alle aus und sie saßen noch lange im Präsidium zusammen und versuchten alles über das Opfer in Erfahrung zu bringen, was möglich war. Es war schon fast Mitternacht, als er und Boerne sich auf den Weg nach Hause machten.

„Glaubst du, die ... Verstümmelung hatte etwas mit seiner ... Vorliebe für Männer zu tun?“ Boernes Stimme zitterte etwas, aber er bemühte sich ganz offensichtlich ruhig zu bleiben.

„Ist noch zu früh für solche Theorien.“ Murmelte Thiel. Er war in die Akte vertieft, die sie über Luiz Bensao erhalten hatten. Boerne schwieg den Rest des Weges und Thiel hatte das wirre Gefühl, dass der Fall vielleicht doch durch Boernes harte Schale gedrungen war und ihn mehr beschäftigte als er durchblicken ließ. Nun ja, er war auch nicht gerade unbeeindruckt geblieben. Ein junger Mann der seine Homosexualität offen auslebte wurde nicht nur ermordet, sondern auch sehr eindeutig sexuell motiviert verstümmelt. Das lag ihm doch etwas schwer auf der Seele. Bislang hatte er immer gedacht, dass das einzige Hindernis für seinen offenen Umgang mit seinen Gefühlen Boerne gegenüber er selbst war, aber nun fragte er sich auch noch wie wohl seine Kollegen, Vorgesetzten, seine Familie, sein Vater reagieren würden, wenn sie wüssten, dass er mit einem anderen Mann zusammen sein wollte. Da konnten Vorurteile schon mal wie Pfeile durch die Luft schießen und ganz schön schmerzhaft sein auch wenn es nicht bis zum Äußersten, bis zum Mord führte.

Als Thiel gerade in seine Wohnung gehen wollte, fiel ihm wieder ein, dass Boerne vielleicht noch etwas besprechen wollte und er drehte sich noch einmal um.

„Wollen Sie noch ... also ich meine, sollen wir noch was besprechen?“ Jetzt hatte er Boerne doch schon wieder gesiezt. Ob er sich das jemals würde abgewöhnen können?

„Ich mag heute Nacht nicht alleine sein.“ Boerne klang erschöpft und irgendwie etwas verängstigt.

„Na, denn kommse ma‘ rein.“ Thiel drehte sich um und lächelte, so dass Boerne es nicht sah. Eigentlich wollte er heute Nacht auch nicht alleine sein.


	6. Kapitel 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Liebe ist ein seltsames Spiel ...

Boerne hatte sich geweigert auf der Couch zu schlafen und Thiel war zu müde und insgeheim zu erfreut gewesen, dass sie sich das Bett teilen würden, um groß zu protestieren. Als sich beide bettfertig gemacht hatten und das Licht aus war, lag Thiel auf dem Rücken und hatte die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt.

„Wie gut kennst du eigentlich diesen Erbonkel von dir?“

„Mmh, nicht so gut eigentlich.“ Murmelte Boerne. „Ich hab ihn das letzte Mal gesehen da war ich elf und Mama hat halt immer nur Schlechtes von ihrem Bruder erzählt, weil der doch mit Männern und so ...“

„Und seitdem habt ihr euch nicht mehr gesehen oder gesprochen?“

„Nee. Manchmal wurde auf Familienfeiern noch mal das ein oder andere erzählt, aber meistens nur gelästert.“

Thiel drehte sich auf seine linke Seite, um Boerne im Dunkeln besser sehen zu können und stützte sich auf seinen angewinkelten Arm.

„Sach ma‘, woher wusstest du denn dann wie der aussieht?“

„Er hat mir ein Foto von sich geschickt. Vor seiner Ankunft hier.“ Boernes Stimme wurde immer müder. „Und er hat ja den Siegelring vom Opa.“

„Aha.“ Eine Stimme in seinem Inneren sagte Thiel, dass ein Foto ja nun noch lange kein Beweis war und dass man einen Siegelring auch stehlen konnte, aber er verfolgte jetzt den Gedanken nicht weiter, weil Boerne neben ihm eingeschlafen war. Sanft hob und senkte sich der Brustkorb des Professors und Thiel lehnte sich kurz zu ihm hinüber und strich ihm eine Strähne aus der Stirn.

„Gute Nacht.“ Flüsterte er leise.

Als er sich hinlegte, spürte er wie Boerne sich im Schlaf drehte und Finger sich warm auf seine Hüfte legten. Verdammt.

XXX

Geschlafen hatte er dann wohl doch noch und auch gar nicht schlecht, denn als er am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, lag Boerne an seinem Rücken wie der Panzer einer Schildkröte, mit einem Arm über seinem Bauch und einer spürbaren Erektion, die schwer und warm an seinen Oberschenkel drückte. Er bewegte sich nicht, atmete weiter tief und ruhig und hoffte, der Wecker würde erst in einer halben Stunde losgehen. Tat er dann aber doch nicht und piepte schon nach wenigen Minuten. Boerne wachte auf und drehte sich noch schlaftrunken von ihm weg. Thiel griff hinüber zu seinem Nachttisch und stellte den Wecker aus.

„Moinsen.“ Er rieb sich durch die Haare und durchs Gesicht und merkte dann, dass Boerne sich neben ihm nicht bewegte. Vorsichtig schaute er zu seinem Bettgenossen hinüber und in vor Schreck geweitete Augen. Boerne sagte nichts, sondern rollte sich nur aus dem Bett. Dabei nahm er das gesamte Oberbett mit und ließ Thiel in T-Shirt und Boxershorts auf dem leeren Bett liegen und verschwand im Badezimmer. Thiel seufzte. Scheiß.

Als Boerne nach einer Viertelstunde immer noch im Bad war, klopfte Thiel mal vorsichtig an die Tür.

„Hey, ähm, ich müsste jetzt auch mal langsam pinkeln und duschen und so.“ Als er hierauf keine Antwort bekam, drückte er vorsichtig die Klinke runter. Das Bad war nicht zugesperrt. Boerne saß in die Decke eingewickelt auf dem Klodeckel und starrte auf den Fußboden.

„Hey Boerne. Ist alles okay?“ Wieder keine Antwort. „Jetzt kommen Sie schon. Das ist doch nix Schlimmes. Passiert doch jedem. Ich hätt‘ Sie ja wohl kaum ins Bett gelassen, wenn mich das stören würde, okay?“ Boerne schaute zu ihm auf.

„Sie sind wohl total blöd, oder?“ Und damit sprang Boerne auf und ließ die Decke und einen extrem verdutzten Thiel zurück. Thiel hörte noch seine Wohnungstür zuknallen, bevor er auf den Boden sank und gar nicht mehr wusste, was jetzt eben eigentlich passiert war.

Nachdem er dann endlich seine Blase geleert und geduscht hatte, saß er am Frühstückstisch und dachte nochmal über die ganze Sache nach. Nadeshda hatte vor einigen Tagen etwas Ähnliches zu ihm gesagt. Was ging hier eigentlich vor?

Sein erster Weg führte ihn heute mit dem Fahrrad zur Weinhandlung in der das Opfer gestern noch versucht hatte eine ganze Kiste teuren Champagner an den Mann zu bringen. Danach schaute er nochmal im Präsidium vorbei und fuhr schließlich zur Zeugenbefragung in die Schlachterei. Der Metzger, der den Leichnam gefunden hatte erwies sich allerdings als wenig hilfreich, wenn auch äußerst redselig.

Abends konnte er nach Feierabend den Gedanken nicht ertragen nach Hause zu fahren. Er wollte Boerne jetzt einfach nicht sehen. Die ganze Sache heute Morgen hatte ihn total verwirrt. Ja, gut, Boerne hatte selber darum gebeten bei ihm zu übernachten. Er hatte das Sofa verschmäht und mit ins Bett gewollt. Und dann war er morgens mit nem Steifen aufgewacht und hatte sich an Thiel gekuschelt. Was war das Problem? Thiel hatte ihm doch eindeutig auf den Kopf zugesagt, dass er das nicht schlimm fand. Also warum der ganze Stress?

Thiel beschloss seinen Vater anzurufen. Vielleicht konnte er mit dem ein bisschen reden. Der kannte sich ja doch manchmal so in Sachen Liebe ganz gut aus. Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie in Vadderns Taxi und fuhren zu Herbert nach Hause. Dort setzte sich Herbert Thiel gemütlich in einen Schaukelstuhl und zündete sich einen Joint an, während Thiel versuchte das geflissentlich zu ignorieren. Er war ja schließlich hier, weil er Hilfe brauchte und nicht weil er streiten wollte.

"Du Vaddern ... sach ma‘ du kennst dich doch aus ... so mit dem Zwischenmenschlichen.“

„Hmmh, wer kennt sich da schon je richtig aus ...“ Herbert nahm einen genüsslichen Zug von seiner Zigarette.

„Na ja, aber du hast da ja schon ein bisschen mehr Erfahrung und so.“

„Hmmh.“

„Na ja, ich wollte mal so ganz allgemein fragen ...“ Verdammt, warum fiel ihm das so schwer. „Ich wollte mal so fragen, ob du nen Rat hast was man macht, wenn man sich in jemanden verliebt hat, der aber irgendwie das nicht mitkriegt und man nicht weiß ob man da überhaupt ne Chance hat.“

„Die Krusenstern ist viel zu jung für dich. Lass da ma‘ schön die Finger wech.“

„Ach Papa, es geht doch hier gar nicht um die Nadeshda. Das die nix für mich is‘ weiß ich doch.“ Thiel war schon etwas genervt und sich nicht mehr sicher, warum er gedacht hatte, dass das hier eine gute Idee wäre. „Aber wie weißt du denn, ob sich jemand für dich interessiert auch wenn das eigentlich gar nicht sein kann. Aber vielleicht ist es ja doch so und du willst aber nix kaputt machen, wenn es dann doch nicht stimmt.“

„Bist du denn richtig verliebt? Ich mein‘ so richtig?“

Thiel wurde ein bisschen warm um die Ohren bei dieser Frage. Gefühle waren ja nicht so sein Ding und über Gefühle reden schon gar nicht. Vor allem nicht mit seinem Vater.

„Ich ... ja, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher. Also ... ganz sicher. Ich will das auf jeden Fall, aber nicht, wenn unsere Freundschaft dadurch kaputt geht.“

„Na, dann sollteste mit dem Boerne mal klar Schiff machen. Der weiß ja noch gar nix von seinem Glück und Gedankenlesen kann er ja nun auch nich‘. Da musst du schon klar sagen, was du willst.“

Thiel schluckte ein paar Mal vergeblich, denn da war nichts mehr zum Schlucken. Das Vaddern seine Gedanken offensichtlich sehr gut lesen konnte erwähnte er jetzt vorsichtshalber erstmal nicht, aber einfach so mit dem Boerne reden? Wie sollte das denn gehen? Und wenn er dann nein sagte?

„Und was ist wenn ... also, wenn er nicht will?“

„Frank, du bist manchmal ganz schön blöde, weisste das.“ Und in dem Moment hatte er es endlich verstanden.


	7. Kapitel 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auf in den Kampf, Torero. Den Stier bei den Hörnern und so ... weisste ja.

Der heutige Tag würde ganz schön stressig werden. Das wusste Thiel mit Sicherheit als er noch halb schlafend im Bett lag. Herbert hatte ihn gestern abend noch kostenlos nach Hause gefahren und mit dem wenig hilfreichen Rat „Denk dran ihm beim Küssen auch mal das Kommando zu überlassen!“ vor seiner Tür abgesetzt.

Beim Boerne war schon alles dunkel gewesen und er hatte sich nicht getraut noch zu klingeln. Aber heute würde er mit ihm reden müssen. Das ging ja praktisch gar nicht anders. Am Besten er erledigte das noch vor dem Frühstück. Nein besser nach dem Frühstück. Zumindest nach dem Kaffee. Ein Fuß hing schon mal aus dem Bett und das war ja auch ein Erfolg.

Noch im Halbschlaf hörte er Schritte auf dem Flur und dann die Haustür, wie sie ins Schloss fiel. Verdammt, das war doch nicht etwa der Boerne? Er griff nach seinem Wecker. Halb sieben, der spinnt doch. Er sprang aus dem Bett auf und lief vorsichtig ans Fenster. Bloß nicht aus Versehen von draußen gesehen werden. Am Fenster drückte Thiel ganz leicht die Gardine beiseite und linste mit einem Auge auf die Straße. Gerade sah er noch wie der Wagen von Boerne auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite ansprang und dann zügig wegfuhr. Verdammt, verdammt. So ein Mist. Na ja, er würde dann halt später im Institut vorbeischauen. Irgendein Vorwand würde sich schon finden lassen. Und dann ... tja, da hatte er noch nicht so richtig drüber nachgedacht.

Was sagte man denn in so einer Situation?

‚Hey, ich hab mich irgendwie in dich verknallt und ich hab das Gefühl dir geht’s genau so.‘ Oh man, ganz sicher nicht.

‚Also die ganze Sache mit der vorgetäuschten Ehe und so hat mir gezeigt, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe‘ Kitschiger ging’s ja wohl nicht mehr. Wie in einem schlechten Hollywood Film.

‚Ich mag dich auch in Wirklichkeit und nicht nur im Kino.‘ Er prustete los. Jetzt wurde es aber total albern. Nein, er würde einfach in dem Moment die richtigen Worte finden müssen. Und die Worte, die ihm einfach in den Sinn kamen würden dann schon die richtigen sein. Zuviel Vorbereitung schadet nur. Und jetzt musste er erstmal duschen und dann zur Arbeit. Es gab ja schließlich auch noch einen Fall aufzuklären.

XXX

Als er im Präsidium ankam wartete Nadeshda schon auf ihn.

„Chef, wir haben Neuigkeiten im Fall Bensao. Der Champagner, den er versucht hat an diese Weinhandlung Schosser zu verscheuern, also der war gepanscht. Na ja, kein richtiger Champagner halt. Die Etiketten waren alt und wohl auch echt, aber das Zeug in den Flaschen war nur billiger Schaumwein.“

Thiel nickte. Er hatte ja schon vermutet, dass der gute Herr von Elst da in eine windschiefe Sache verwickelt gewesen war. Leider hatte er immer noch keine Antwort aus Florida auf seine Anfrage nach der Akte mit den persönlichen Daten des mysteriösen Onkels erhalten. Da müsste er jetzt eigentlich nochmal eben schnell anrufen. Aber sein Englisch war halt so grottenschlecht. Na gut, damit er’s hinter sich hatte. Thiel wählte die Nummer von seinen Kollegen in Tampa, Florida und legte dann sofort wieder auf. Nee, in den USA war’s doch jetzt mitten in der Nacht, oder? Oder war es abends? Er konnte sich das nie merken. Na egal, er würde es halt später versuchen.

Jetzt erstmal zu dem Weinladen Schosser. Da konnte er zumindest herausfinden, ob der Bensao wirklich im Auftrag von Gustav von Elst gearbeitet hatte, oder ob er das nur vorschob. Und dann noch den von Elst aufs Präsidium bestellen zum Verhör.

„Nadeshda!“

Zusammen fuhren sie zur Weinhandlung Schosser und hinterher noch bei der Klemm vorbei um die Vorladung für den von Elst zu sichern.

Als er wieder im Präsidium saß, googelte er schnell wie spät es jetzt in den USA war und als die Antwort 7am aufleuchtete, beschloss er noch ein paar Stunden mit seinem Anruf zu warten. Erstmal die Protokolle von den bisherigen Verhören nochmal durchlesen.

Nach seiner Mittagspause kam dann Nadeshda auch schon mit von Elst im Schlepptau zum Verhör an.

„Ah, hallo Frank. Schön dich wieder zu sehen! Schlimme Sache mit Luiz, ich habe mich davon immer noch nicht erholt. Wie geht es denn deinem ...“ Erb-Onkel oder nicht, Thiel fuhr im schnell mal eben über den Mund um Schlimmeres zu verhindern.

„Herr von Elst, darf ich Sie fragen ...“

„Ach Mensch Junge, sag doch Gustav und Du zu mir. Wir sind doch Fam ...“

„Nadeshda! Magst du dem Herrn ... Gustav einen Kaffee holen? Wie hättest Du den Kaffee denn gerne?“

„Ähm ...“ Herr von Elst sah etwas verwirrt aus „Milch, kein Zucker, bitte.“

„Kommt sofort.“ Und damit zwinkerte Nadeshda Thiel noch kurz zu und verschwand dann im Korridor auf dem Weg zur Kaffeeküche. Was sollte das denn jetzt wieder? Egal, andere Sachen wichtiger. Gustav flüsterte ihm schon wieder etwas zu und er versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren.

„Sag‘ mal Junge, ist das hier auf der Arbeit ein Problem, dass du mit meinem Neffen verheiratet bist? Ich weiß ja wie spießig und altmodisch die Polizei da sein kann.“ Und er lächelte Thiel verschwörerisch zu.

„Ja, ähm...“ Das war seine Chance die Sache schnell vom Tisch zu kriegen und keine weiteren Beinahe-Unfälle verhindern zu müssen. Er senkte seine Stimme ebenfalls zu einem Flüstern. „Ja, also, hier auf der Arbeit kann ich das nicht so ... also keiner will hier einen schwulen Hauptkommissar. Es wäre schön, wenn wir das hier außen vor lassen könnten.“ Er räusperte sich etwas, als wäre er unangenehm berührt. Seine schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten wurden in dieser letzten Woche immer besser. Notgedrungen.

„Verstanden.“ Gustav zwinkerte ihm zu und wechselte dann in eine professionelle Stimme über. „So Herr Kommissar, weshalb haben Sie mich denn jetzt herbestellt? Identifiziert hatte ich Luiz doch schon?“ Ein Glück, dass Nadeshda gerade in diesem Moment wieder kam. Er wollte sich die neu gewonnene Vertrautheit mit Gustav noch nicht gleich wieder verderben.

„Herr von Elst, ich müsste nochmal eben ein Telefongespräch führen und dann müssen wir der Vollständigkeit halber nur eben Ihre Aussage zu der Identität des Toten offiziell aufnehmen. Dazu bringt meine Kollegin Sie eben in den Verhörraum. Es dauert auch nicht lang.“ Er zwang sich zu einem kurzen Lächeln, auch wenn er genau wusste, dass er gleich den Onkel seines ... na ja, von Boerne halt, des Mordes an seinem Liebhaber bezichtigen würde, um seine Reaktion zu testen. Manchmal war sein Job echt scheiße.

XXX

Er blieb noch kurz im Büro zurück als Nadeshda und von Elst in den Verhörraum gingen. Jetzt musste er doch eben schnell in Fllorida anrufen, um die Sache mit der Akte in Gang zu bringen. Dort sollte es jetzt zumindestens schon neun Uhr morgens sein. Schweren Herzens griff er zum Hörer.

„Hello? Yes, my name is Thiel from the Kripo Münster in Germany. I sent you a fax to ask you to send me a picture of a man called “Gustav von Elst” who is living with you over there in Florida. Do you have it?”

„Hello Sir, hold the line please, I will connect you to the appropriate department.” Es wurde einen Moment still und er tappte nervös mit seinen Fingern auf der Schreibtischoberfläche. Dann hörte er eine Stimme am anderen Ende.

„Mister Thiel? Hallo, mein Name ist Susan Schwartzberg. Ich spreche auch deutsch.“ Thiel stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus.

„Hallo Frau Schwartzberg, das ist ja eine schöne Überraschung. Mein Name ist Hauptkommissar Thiel von der Kripo Münster. Ich hatte vor ein paar Tagen eine Anfrage an sie geschickt und mich nach den Personalien von einem gewissen Gustav von Elst erkundigt. Ich brauche alle Informationen, die sie haben und wenn es geht ein Foto.“

„Ja, Herr Thiel, entschuldigen Sie, dass wir haben die Akte noch nicht geschicken. Wir hatten sehr viel Arbeit. Ist es okay, wenn ich jetzt faxe?“ Er hörte durch die Leitung wie Frau Schwartzberg bereits in ihren Unterlagen raschelte und dann auf hohen Schuhen zum Faxgerät ging.

„Ja, das wäre sehr gut. Haben Sie die Nummer?“

„Ja, ich habe sie. Soll gleich bei Ihnen eintreffen. Wenn nicht, dann anrufen Sie mich noch einmal, ja?“

„Ja, danke und schönen Tach noch!“ Er legte auf und wartete. Das Faxgerät piepte zweimal und die erste Seite schob sich langsam durch den Drucker. Er griff danach und schaute sich das Bild am oberen Teil der Akte an. Dann ging er in den Verhörraum zu Nadeshda und dem reichen Erb-Onkel. Er seufzte tief. Sein Tag war gerade noch ein bisschen schlimmer geworden als sowieso schon.

XXX

Als er in den Verhörraum kam, saßen Nadeshda und von Elst am Tisch und unterhielten sich angeregt über das Leben in den USA. Er trat in den Raum und ihm folgte ein Polizist in Uniform mit Waffe, der sich diskret in der Ecke des Raumes positionierte. Vorsichtshalber. Die Unterhaltung verstummte. Thiel ließ den Ausdruck vor von Elst auf den Tisch gleiten und stützte sich dann mit beiden Händen auf den Tisch.

Das nachfolgende Verhör verlief besser und schlechter als erwartet. Der falsche Graf gab zu, dass er sich die Identität des Gustav von Elst angeeignet hatte, um seine schrägen Geschäfte aufzuziehen, aber er versicherte ebenfalls glaubhaft, dass er Luiz Bensao nicht getötet hatte. Er hatte sogar ein Alibi, da er um die Tatzeit noch in der Hotelbar gesessen hatte wegen des Jetlags und lange mit dem Barkeeper gesprochen hatte. Er wurde trotzdem wegen Identitätsfälschung in Untersuchungshaft genommen und Thiel beschloss eben schnell in die Pathologie zu fahren und Boerne persönlich die schlechte Nachricht zu überbringen. Und dann war da ja auch noch ...

XXX

„Boerne!“ Thiel riss die Tür mit etwas mehr Schwung auf, als er vorgehabt hatte und die Klinke knallte unsanft gegen die Wand des langen Flurs. Upps.

„Boerne?“ Er hörte das vertraute Klappern von Zangen und anderen Geräten auf der kalten Metalloberfläche eines der Obduziertische. Jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr und er wollte ja auch gar nicht mehr zurück, nicht so wie seine Beine, die irgendwie Signale von Außerirdischen empfingen und gerne wieder zurück wollten. Zurück aufs Fahrrad und schnell weg. Komm schon Thiel, reiß‘ dich zusammen. Er räusperte sich noch einmal ins Nichts und ging dann entschlossen durch den großen Raum nach hinten durch, wo noch Licht über einem der Tische und auch in Boernes Büro brannte. Als er um die Ecke bog, sah er Alberich tief über eine Leiche gebeugt sorgsam einen winzigen Gegenstand aus der Halsgegend des Opfers entfernen.

„Ach hallo Herr Kommissar.“ Sie lächelt ihn an und nickte dann mit dem Kopf in Richtung Büro. „Er ist da drin.“ Ein blutverschmierter, behandschuhter Finger ließ ein winziges Stück Metall in eine der silberglänzenden nierenförmigen Schalen fallen.

„Danke, Alb .. Frau Haller.“ Er seufzte noch einmal auf und ging dann zielstrebig auf die Tür zu. Kurz bevor er die Klinke drückte, ermahnte er sich nicht zu kneifen.

„Ah Thiel, gut dass Sie da sind. Ich hatte gedacht, dass wir morgen abend ja den ausgefallenen Theaterbesuch nachholen könnten. Wie wäre das? Den Nussknacker sollte man auf jeden Fall gesehen haben auch wenn Sie Banause nichts davon verstehen.“

Na toll, der war ja gut drauf. Ob es da wohl spezielle Anspitzer gab, die man für Zungen verwenden konnte?

„Ähm, ja, das wird wohl nichts werden ...“ Begann Thiel vorsichtig. Man musste ja nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Bett ... Haus fallen.

„Was soll das denn heißen? Sie hatten mir versprochen, dass wir die Sache so lange durchziehen bis Onkel Gustav wieder weg ist. Da können Sie jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen.“

„Will ich ja auch gar nicht, aber technisch gesehen ... na ja, da war Ihr Onkel Gustav überhaupt nie da ...“ Thiel richtete seinen Blick auf die spannende vertikale Anordung von Hemdknöpfen, die sich über Boernes Vorderseite erstreckte. „Und daher gilt auch irgendwie die Vereinbarung nicht mehr.“

„Was soll das denn heißen? Wollen Sie mich jetzt verulken? Sie haben ihn doch gerade gestern noch gesehen.“ Boerne schaute ihn entgeistert an.

„Nun ja, genau genommen habe ich das nicht, obwohl der Mann den wir als Onkel Gustav kennen gelernt haben heute auch noch mal auf dem Präsidium war. Sehen Sie, der Mann, der sich uns gegenüber als Gustav von Elst vorgestellt hat, heißt in Wirklichkeit Hubert Mauser und ist leider ein Hochstapler. Er und sein Komplize wollten unter Vorspiegelung falscher Tatsachen gepanschten Champagner an die Weinhandlung Schosser verkaufen und sich zudem auch gleich noch einige Familienerbstücke der von Elsts unter den Nagel reißen. Er und Luiz waren auch kein tatsächliches Paar, was die ganze Charade nun ja eh überflüssig macht.“ Thiel holte tief Luft. Das war jetzt schon eine ganze Menge, was da auf Boerne einprasselte. Er hoffte nur, dass er auch noch zu dem eigentlichen Anlass seines Besuchs kommen würde.

„Sind Sie jetzt völlig übergeschnappt? Ich werde doch wohl noch meinen eigenen Onkel erkennen. Das ist ja wohl der größte Unsinn, den ich je gehört habe.“ Boerne stand auf und griff nach seinem Sakko. Er schlüpfte mit einem Arm hinein und schaltete die Schreibtischlampe aus. Dann schob er die andere Hand durch den Ärmel und zog das Sakko über seine Schultern. Thiel sagte nichts. Er war viel zu perplex. Was war das denn jetzt? Boerne musste doch wissen, dass er ihm hier keinen Unfug erzählte. Dann fing er sich wieder.

„Aber Sie haben doch selbst gesagt, dass Sie Ihren Onkel schon seit Ihrer Kindheit nicht mehr gesehen haben und gar nicht wussten wie er aussieht, bevore er ankam.“

„Er hat mir vorher ein Foto ...“

„So ein Quatsch! Fotos kann man doch fälschen. Mit dem Computer geht das heute ganz leicht. Mensch Boerne, das wissen Sie doch auch. Seien Sie doch nicht blöd.“

„Ach, Sie halten mich also für blöd? Na vielen Dank. Dann weiß ich ja woran ich bin.“ Und damit zog Boerne seine Aktentasche vom Schreibtisch und stürmte so nah an Thiel vorbei zur Tür, dass er diesen unsanft an der Schulter anstieß.

„Hey! Du spinnst ja wohl!“ Thiel griff reflexartig nach Boernes Arm und hielt ihn eisern fest bevor dieser die Tür erreichen konnte.

„Lass mich sofort los!“ Boerne wand sich ruckartig aus Thiels Griff und sie starrten sich einen Moment lang an. „Und übrigens trägt er den Siegelring meines Großvaters und den wird er ja wohl kaum am Computer gefälscht haben.“ Und damit verließ Boerne das Büro und knallte die Glastür mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen zu.

Na das war ja super gelaufen.


	8. Kapitel 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hm, irgendwie habe ich jetzt festgestellt, dass man auch plot in einer längeren Geschichte haben muss und nicht nur smut. Hier also plot. Wenn auch die Logik immer etwas hakt bei mir. Aber ich wollte es aus dem Weg haben, bevor ...
> 
> Ach ja, und nochmal zur Erinnerung: Recherche ist nicht mein Ding :-)

Thiel verstand mal wieder die Welt nicht mehr.

Der falsche Gustav von Elst hatte ja nun gestanden, dass er ein Hochstapler war. Seine Identität war eindeutig geklärt worden. Ja, er hatte auf Nachfrage sogar Ausweispapiere vorgelegt, die bewiesen wer er wirklich war. Und Boerne hatte ihm das alles einfach nicht geglaubt und ihm die Tür vor der Nase zugeknallt.

So ein Arsch.

Thiel seufzte und beschloss die Angelegenheit erstmal ruhen zu lassen. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er ja eigentlich auch noch diese andere Sache hatte ansprechen wollen. Na, das hatte sich dann ja wohl auch erstmal erledigt. Warum war das zwischen ihnen bloß immer so schwierig? Auf dem Weg nach draußen lief er Alberich noch einmal vor die Füße. Darauf hatte er jetzt ja mal überhaupt keinen Bock.

„Tschüss.“ Er hob die Hand und wollte schnell an ihr vorbei um sich eine unangenehme Unterhaltung zu ersparen.

„Geben Sie ihm doch ne Chance. Eigentlich ist er ja ganz nett. Na ja, wenn man mal von der Geltungssucht absieht.“

„Was?“ Thiel war so sehr mit seinem eigenen Ärger beschäftigt, dass er gar nicht so recht verstand worauf Alberich hinauswollte.

„Na Sie haben ihm doch wohl einen Korb gegeben. Die Tür wäre ja fast aus den Angeln ...“ Jetzt erst bemerkte Alberich seinen etwas geschockten Blick. „Ach wissen Sie was? Ich habe gar nichts gesagt. Geht mich ja auch nichts an. Ähm, wollen Sie noch wissen, was ich gerade im Hals des Opfers gefunden habe? Nein? Na ja, das können wir auch morgen noch ...“ Sie wurde rot und beugte sich wieder über die Leiche.

Thiel wusste nicht was in diesem Moment schlimmer war. Alberichs eigenes Unbehagen damit sich in die Nesseln gesetzt zu haben oder die Peinlichkeit dessen, dass wohl jeder andere schon wusste, dass da irgendwas im Gleichgewicht zwischen Boerne und ihm ins Rutschen gekommen war und er wohl der einzige war, der bis vor ein paar Tagen keinen blassen Schimmer gehabt hatte.

„Ja, äh, tschüss dann.“ Und er machte sich so schnell wie möglich vom Acker. Diesen Tag wollte er am Besten komplett aus seinem Gedächtnis streichen.

XXX

Als er dann auf seinem Fahrrad saß und nach Hause radelte dachte er dann doch nochmal über Alberichs Bemerkung nach. Sie war also davon ausgegangen, dass Boerne ihn bei sich im Büro etwas fragen würde. Und einen Korb geben klang ja nun ziemlich eindeutig. Aber warum wusste die Alberich eigentlich von der Sache und warum - wenn er und Boerne ja offensichtlich dasselbe wollten - warum waren sie dann jetzt in diesen verfluchten gordischen Knoten verstrickt? Und vielleicht sollte er sich schon mal ein Schwert besorgen.

Als er seine Wohnungstür aufschloss blieb er noch einen Moment unentschlossen auf der Türschwelle stehen, aber dann war er sich doch ziemlich sicher, dass Boerne ihn heute abend nicht mehr würde sehen wollen und er wollte auch erstmal eine Nacht darüber schlafen. Morgen würde sich dann schon irgendetwas ergeben.

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte er sich immer noch wie durchgekaut und ausgespuckt. Guter Anfang.

Als er dann etwas außer Atem am Präsidium ankam - er sollte echt mal wieder öfter Radfahren statt sich immer von Boerne in der Gegend herumkutschieren zu lassen - war schon alles in heller Aufregung. Hubert Mauser alias Gustav von Elst war nur die Spitze eines Eisbergs gewesen. Na ja, in diesem Falle wohl eher die Spitze eines Weinbergs. Nadeshda hatte morgens früh noch mal in ihrer neuen Rolle als Kommissarin mit ihm gesprochen und er hatte ihr den entscheidenden Hinweis gegeben.

Ein verlassener Bauernhof zwischen Münster und Osnabrück sollte angeblich als Standort für die gesamte Weinfälscher-Bande dienen. Mitten in der norddeutschen Provinz wurde dort Wein und Champagner billig gepanscht und dann die Flaschen mit neuen Etiketten versehen. Nur dass diese Etiketten eben nicht neu waren, sondern alt. Und damit den Wein und andere Spirituosen unverhältnismäßig aufwerteten. So ließen sie sich dann teuer an reiche Schnösel weiterverkaufen. Es gab doch immer wieder genügend dumme Leute mit viel Geld, die einen Wein nicht vom anderen unterscheiden konnten aber nach Etikett kauften.

Für diesen Betrug brauchten die Fälscher aber ein glaubwürdiges Zugpferd und hierdurch war der falsche Graf entstanden. Und damit waren seine Gedanken schon wieder bei Boerne. Er presste sich die Zeigefinger auf die Nasenwurzel. Das gehörte jetzt aber nicht hierher und da es auch keinen triftigen Grund gab Boerne von dieser Entwicklung in Kenntnis zu setzen, verkniff er sich den Anruf in der Rechtsmedizin. Das war ja hier schließlich ein Polizeieinsatz und kein Date.

Thiel sprang schnell zu einem Kollegen in den Dienstwagen und schon ging‘s los. Die Wagenkolonne bog auf die Autobahn ein und verteilte sich dann gleichmäßig über mehrere Spuren und hielt Abstand. Sie hatten ausschließlich Zivilstreifen für die Fahrt benutzt, damit der Betrügerring vielleicht nicht ganz nicht so schnell auf sie aufmerksam wurde, als wenn sie mit Blaulicht und Streifenwagen dort anrückten. Thiel trommelte schon nervös auf seinem Knie als sie endlich bei Greven in die Kroner Heide abbogen. Wenn alles so lief wie er sich das erhoffte, dann würde sich hier doch bestimmt auch der Mörder des jungen Luiz finden lassen.

Das letzte Stück zum Hof rollte der Kollege mit ausgestelltem Motor und gerade als Thiel aussteigen wollte, sah er einen schwarzen Sportwagen in der Nähe der Einfahrt stehen. Das war doch wohl nicht ... doch, das musste Boernes sein. Der fuhr schließlich nicht irgendein Auto, sondern ein Sammlerstück, das es so gar nicht mehr auf dem Markt zu kaufen gab. Er warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf das Nummernschild. MS-KF 101. Verdammte Scheiße.

Zur Sicherheit zog er schon mal seine Waffe aus dem Holster. Was zur Hölle machte denn der Boerne hier und wieso wusste er überhaupt davon? Oh, er würde Nadeshda würgen, wenn Boerne hier etwas passierte. Schließlich war sie die Einzige, die heute morgen schon von der neuen Entwicklung gewusst hatte und die Boerne einigermaßen gut kannte. Er würde seine neue Armbanduhr darauf verwetten, dass sie ihm Bescheid gegeben hatte. Na toll.

Die Polizisten verteilten sich gleichmäßig und mit zügiger Ruhe um alle Gebäude des Hofes, der in einer L-Form gebaut worden war. Von außen sah alles verlassen aus. Ein Trekker ohne Motorhaube rostete müßig in der Sonne vor sich hin, überall lag Metallschrott, leere Plastikeimer verschiedener Futtermittellieferanten mit Löchern im Boden und hier und da wehte noch einsames Stroh im Wind.

Thiel steuerte zusammen mit einem Kollegen auf die Stalltür zu. Das riesige Rolltor stand einen Spalt weit offen – gerade so, dass ein Mann seitwärts durchschlüpfen konnte. Verdammt. Er zwängte sich durch den Spalt und während seine Augen noch versuchten sich an das Dunkel im Inneren zu gewöhnen hörte er Schritte auf der hölzernen Treppe, die an der einen Seite der Halle nach oben und durch eine Luke auf den Dachboden führte.

„Stehenbleiben! Polizei!“ Thiels Stimme hallte durch den riesigen Raum. Einige einsame Strohballen zeugten noch von seiner früheren Bestimmung. Sein Kollege fummelte währenddessen an seiner Taschenlampe und dann endlich erleuchtete ein hellweißer Strahl die Treppe.

„Thiel? Sind Sie das?“

Boerne.

„Boerne!“ Thiel zischte den Namen durch die Halle. „Verdammt nochmal kommen Sie da runter und was zur Hölle machen Sie überhaupt hier?“

Langsam stieg Boerne die restlichen Stufen der zugegebenermaßen schon etwas windschiefen und wackeligen Holztreppe hinunter und kam auf sie zu.

„Ich ...“ er zögerte, „Nun ja, die Frau Krusenstern hat mir Bescheid gegeben, dass sie gesicherte Hinweise auf den Standort der Bande haben, die meinem Onkel das hier angetan haben und da wollte ich doch mal schnell nach dem Rechten sehen.“

„So, nach dem Rechten. Das ist ja schön!“ Thiel platzte fast vor Wut, aber das war hier nicht der Ort um sich lang und ausgiebig zu streiten. Das konnten sie später immer noch machen. „Und außerdem ist er gar nicht Ihr Onkel, klar?“

Boerne schaute etwas betreten zu Boden.

„Das weiß ich doch auch. Ich meinte ja auch nicht diesen Mauser, sondern meinen richtigen Onkel. Dessen Ruf ist jetzt für immer geschädigt. Den wird man doch in besseren Kreisen nur noch als den ‚Weinfälscher‘ kennen. Das kann ich nicht zulassen. Und da bin ich hergefahren.“

„Mensch Boerne, du spinnst doch. So ohne Rückendeckung ...“ Thiels Stimmer war weicher geworden und klang gar nicht mehr vorwurfsvoll, sondern irgendwie ... warm und etwas besorgt. Und das Du hatte sich auch schon wieder eingeschlichen. Wie bei ihrem letzten Streit. War das wirklich erst gestern abend gewesen?

Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken fasste er Boerne mit einer Hand in den Nacken und zog ihn zu sich herunter, so dass seine Stirn an Boernes lag. Einen Augenblick lang verharrten sie in dieser Position und Thiel schloss seine Augen. Er konnte Boernes Atem stocken hören.

Zum Glück untersuchte sein Kollege gerade schon den Rest Halle und bekam von der ganzen Sache nichts mit. Doch außer einer kleinen Tür, die auf der anderen Seite aus der Halle hinaus zum ehemaligen Misthaufen führte, gab es hier nichts mehr zu entdecken. Kein Wein und definitiv keine Gangster. Sie lösten sich wieder voneinander und Thiel drückte schnell noch mit seiner Hand Boernes Schulter, bevor er sie endgültig wegnahm. Dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf das eigentliche Problem.

„Okay, hören Sie zu. Sie gehen jetzt ganz schnell zurück zu Ihrem Auto und fahren wieder nach Hause, klar?“ Thiels Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch. 

Boerne sah ihn nur über den Rand seiner Brille an und Thiel seufzte.

„Na gut, dann kommen Sie halt mit. Aber immer schön hinter mir bleiben, verstanden?“ Zu dritt machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück durch den engen Spalt im Rolltor und da winkte ihnen auch schon ein Kollege lautlos von der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Hofes zu. Schnellen Schrittes überquerten sie den Hof. Der Kollege schaute zwar etwas verdutzt, dass sie zu zweit in die Scheune hinein und zu dritt wieder heraus gekommen waren, aber Boerne war ja nun bei der hiesigen Polizei hinlänglich bekannt und daher gab es keine weiteren Fragen.

Der Kollege deutete wortlos mit einem Finger nach unten zu seinen Füßen. Durch ein winziges Fenster am Boden der Mauer des Haupthauses drang ganz schwach Licht nach außen. Die Gangster waren vermutlich im Keller. Hervorragend. Wenn auch eine potentielle Todesfalle. Thiel seufzte und fragte sich kurz ob Bauernhöfe überhaupt Weinkeller besaßen aber dann war es ja eigentlich auch egal was für ein Keller es war. Ob nun Wein- oder Kartoffel-, Hauptsache sie wußten wo die Bande steckte.

Thiel knackte schnell mit seinem Dietrich die Haustür, während der Kollege bereits per Funk den anderen Polizisten auf der Rückseite des Hauses Bescheid gab, dass sie möglicherweise etwas gefunden hatten. Boerne folgte Thiel ins Haus und ihr Hände streiften sich versehentlich, was auf beiden Seiten zu einem kurzen Aufzucken führte. Boerne schaute ihn schuldbewusst an, doch Thiel drückte kurz seine Hand und nickte ihm zu. Alles okay.

Die Tür zum Keller ging von der Küche ab und sie versuchten so leise wie möglich die Stufen hinabzusteigen. Unten brannte tatsächlich Licht. Thiel legte einen Finger an seine Lippen und nickte Boerne zu. Dann hielt er seine Hand hoch mit gespreizten Fingern. Fünf. Fünf Männer in weißen Schutzanzügen arbeiteten dort unten an einem Laufband auf dem grüne Weinflaschen in Reihe durch eine Waschanlage liefen. Auf der anderen Seite wurden dann neue Etiketten geklebt. Thiel konnte keine Waffen sehen, aber das musste nichts heißen. Nur weil die Männer keine Waffen trugen, hieß das nicht, dass keine im Raum waren. Allerdings hatten sie den Vorteil der Überraschung, da hier so weit draußen keiner mit der Polizei rechnen würde. Hoffentlich.

Plötzlich hörte er Boerne hinter sich die Luft scharf durch die Nase einziehen. Er drehte sich um und erstarrte. Ein Mann stand mit gespannter Pistole hinter Boerne und hatte ihm die Hand über den Mund gelegt. Boerne sah ihn aus geweiteten Augen an.

„Waffe weg, Mann!“ Der Kerl nickte mit seinem Kopf in seine Richtung und verstärkte seinen Griff um Boernes Kopf. Thiel tat wie ihm geheißen und legte die Waffe langsam und vorsichtig auf der Treppenstufe zu seinen Füßen ab.

„Achim, schau mal wen ich hier gefunden habe!“ rief der Mann hinunter zu seinen Kollegen.

„Ach nee,“ sagte der mit Achim angesprochene, „Der Herr Hauptkommissar und Kollege. Na denn ma‘ reinspaziert.“ Er trat beiseite und der Mann mit der Waffe führte die beiden zu einem Nebenraum, der tatsächlich wie ein Weinkeller aussah. An den Wänden verliefen lange Reihen von hölzernen Regalen, in denen hunderte von Flaschen lagen. Volle und leere. Mittlerweile hatten alle aufgehört zu arbeiten und waren auf Gefechtsstation.

Kurz bevor sie in den Raum gestoßen wurden, schaffte Thiel es sich umzudrehen und nach dem Arm des Mannes mit der Waffe zu greifen und ihn nach oben zu drücken. Ein Schuss löste sich und flog haarscharf an Boernes Schulter vorbei. Es kam zu einem kurzen Kampf, aber die anderen Mitglieder der Bande eilten herbei und Thiel spürte noch einen dumpfen Schmerz, bevor er bewußtlos zusammensackte.

Als er wieder aufwachte, lag er mit einer blutenden Platzwunde am Kopf im Weinkeller und Boerne saß neben ihm und hielt sich den Bauch. Die Gangster hatten ihm ordentlich in den Magen getreten und die beiden dann hier rein geschleift und die Tür versperrt. Na ja, es war ja hoffentlich nur eine Frage der Zeit bis seine Kollegen das Haus stürmten und sie befreiten. Er rollte sich vorsichtig zur Seite.

„Nicht.“ Boernes Stimme kam noch wie durch Watte. „Nicht bewegen. Es kann sein, dass Sie eine Gehirnerschütterung haben und Sie bluten noch ganz schön heftig. Am Besten nicht bewegen.“ Thiel schloss die Augen. Alles drehte sich um ihn.

„Boerne – ich muss Ihnen was sagen.“

„Nicht jetzt. Hier.“ Er spürte, wie Boerne sich neben ihm bewegte und dann wurde sein Kopf leicht angehoben und seine Stirn abgewischt. Dann hörte er von draußen Geräusche eines Kampfes und es fielen zwei Schüsse. Wenig später öffnete sich die Tür zum Weinkeller und Nadeshda stand lächelnd vor ihnen.

„Oooh, wie romantisch.“ Thiel versuchte sarkastisch zu lächeln, aber die Schmerzen verzogen sein Lächeln zu einer Grimasse. Dennoch weigerte er sich mit einer Trage aus dem Keller gehoben zu werden und stützte sich bei Boerne ab, der ihm die Treppen hinauf und in den Krankenwagen half. Einer der Gangster war angeschossen worden und er fuhr mit dem Mann zusammen ins Krankenhaus. Jeder Huckel in der Straße ließ seinen Kopf klingeln. Na ja, trotzdem konnte man das hier wohl unter der Kategorie „Erfolg“ verbuchen.


	9. Kapitel 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn wonderful porn. Whoa, explicit. Also Vorsicht. Ich hoffe, ich habe die Charaktere zumindest einigermaßen getroffen.

Zwei Tage musste er im Krankenhaus bleiben. „Zur Beobachtung“ wie die zuständige Ärztin sagte. Seine Kopfwunde war mit ein paar Stichen genäht worden und er hatte in der Tat eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung gehabt. Wenigstens hatte ihm sein Vater abends ein paar Kleidungsstücke und seine Zahnbürste gebracht.

Am dritten Morgen hatte er dann so lange rumgebrüllt, bis sie ihn entlassen hatten.

Boerne war nicht ein Mal zu Besuch gekommen.

Und irgendwie fühlte sich das viel schlimmer an, als die blöde Platzwunde und die Kopfschmerzen. Na klar, es war kein geschriebenes Gesetz, dass sie sich im Krankenhaus besuchen mussten, aber er hatte schon gehofft das Boerne zumindest so viel für ihn empfand, dass er einmal kurz vorbeischauen würde, um sich nach seinem Befinden zu erkundigen. Er erwartete ja keine langen Liebeserklärungen.

Vielleicht hatte er das alles ja doch völlig falsch verstanden und die Gefühle waren einseitig. Aber was hatte Alberich denn dann ... Mann, jetzt wusste er auch warum er sich immer so schwer tat mit Beziehungskrams. Er hatte einfach keine Ahnung was hier eigentlich vorging.

Jetzt musste er aber erstmal ins Präsidium. Nadeshda hatte ihn zwar auf dem Laufenden gehalten was den Fall anging, aber er wollte jetzt doch gerne wieder selber mitmischen. Der Mann, der Boerne die Waffe an den Kopf gedrückt hatte konnte per DNA Abgleich als Mörder von Luiz Benaso eindeutig identifiziert werden. Bensao hatte wohl versucht sich an der Bande vorbei zu bereichern und den Champagner auf eigene Faust zu verhökern. Das war ihm dann zum Verhängnis geworden.

Die unangenehme Aufgabe den echten Gustav von Elst von der Situation in Kenntnis zu setzen fiel jedoch ihm zu und er musste auch noch ein Protokoll des Zugriffs auf dem Bauernhof schreiben. So konnte er gut den ganzen Tag in seinem Büro verbringen und musste nicht darüber nachdenken, ob er Boerne jetzt sehen wollte oder nicht.

Am späten Nachmittag bekam er dann doch noch Besuch von Nadeshda, die ihm die Vernehmungsprotokolle der Weinfälscherbande brachte. Perfekt, die würde er dann morgen den ganzen Tag lesen, um nicht mehr daran denken zu müssen, dass Boerne ihn nicht mal so sehr mochte, dass er ein Mal – nur ein einziges Mal - im Krankenhaus vorbei gekommen wäre. Selbst die Klemm hatte ihn besucht, um ihm zu der erfolgreichen Festnahme zu gratulieren.

Sein Leben war Scheiße. Vor allem sein Liebesleben. Er konnte sich kaum noch daran erinnern wann er das letzte Mal Sex gehabt hatte und verliebt gewesen war er auch schon lange nicht mehr. Aber vielleicht war er all die Jahre ja schon in Boerne ... und er hatte es einfach nicht gemerkt. Er seufzte und rieb sich die Hand über die Stirn.

„Alles okay, Chef?“ Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass Nadeshda noch in seinem Büro stand.

„Ähm, ja. Klar. Gibt’s noch was?“ Er hatte jetzt echt keine Lust auf andere Leute.

Nadeshda drehte sich kurz um, schloss die Tür hinter sich und kam dann auf seinen Schreibtisch zu.

„Chef ... ich weiß es geht mich nichts an, aber ... na ja, ich mag Sie sehr gerne und ich ... irgendwie läuft hier grad was schief, glaub‘ ich.“

„Nadeshda ...“ Thiel hatte jetzt wirklich keinen Bock auf eine Freudsche Analyse.

„Ich will auch gar nicht nerven, aber ich denke Sie sollten wissen, dass Professor Boerne in den letzten zwei Tagen jede Stunde hier angerufen hat und gefragt hat, ob jemand bei Ihnen im Krankenhaus war und weiß wie es Ihnen geht. Jede Stunde.“ Und damit drehte sie sich um und verließ sein Büro.

Thiel starrte fünf Minuten auf die geschlossene Tür und sprang dann von seinem Stuhl auf und riss die Jacke von der Lehne. Er musste jetzt schnell mal ins Institut.

Als er etwas abgehetzt in der Rechtsmedizin ankam, traf er dort nur Frau Haller an, die gerade noch die letzten Geräte wusch und sich dann auch auf den Nachhauseweg machen wollte.

„Der Chef ist heute schon früher gegangen. Hat was von Kopfschmerzen gesagt. Na ja, war ja auch ein bisschen viel die letzten Tage. Ich glaube er hat fast gar nicht geschlafen.“ Hierbei schaute sie Thiel bedeutungsvoll an. Zwei Minuten später saß er schon wieder auf seinem Rad und strampelte in Richtung seiner Wohnung.

Er war schon zugegebenermaßen ein wenig aufgeregt, als er die Haustür aufschloß und direkt zur Wohnung von Boerne ging statt zu seiner eigenen. Er klopfte vorsichtig an der geschlossenen Tür.

„Boerne?“ Er wusste, dass der Professor zu Hause sein musste. Er hatte das Licht im Wohnzimmer gesehen.

„Boerne, kommen Sie schon. Ich weiß, dass Sie da sind. Ich will doch nur mit Ihnen reden.“ Das hörte sich ja wohl total bescheuert an. Er wusste nicht einmal mehr in welchem blöden Film er das wieder aufgeschnappt hatte.

„Okay, Boerne, das war Quatsch.“ Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, stützte sich mit beiden Händen am Türrahmen ab und wurde dann etwas lauter.

„Hör zu, ich bin einfach tierisch ...“ Mann, warum war das nur so schwer?

„Ich hab‘ einfach nicht gemerkt wie wichtig du für mich geworden bist. Irgendwie hat es sich so eingeschlichen. Und ich hab‘ gedacht es ist egal, weisst du? Ich hab gedacht Freundschaft ist okay für mich. Isse aber nicht. Und die ganze Sache mit deinem Onkel und der vorgetäuschten Beziehung ... das hat es echt schwer für mich gemacht ... und ich würde jetzt wirklich gerne reinkommen und dich ein bisschen küssen, okay?“ Er hörte wie sich auf der anderen Seite etwas bewegte.

_Bitte mach auf. Komm schon, Boerne._

Dann klickte die Türklinke und die Tür schwang wenige Zentimeter nach innen.

„Boerne?“ Thiel drückte leicht gegen das Holz und die Tür ging ohne Widerstand auf. Boerne war nicht da. Aber jetzt konnte er sehen, dass in der Küche noch Licht brannte. Langsam ging er die paar Schritte bis zur Küchentür und blieb im Türrahmen stehen. Boerne saß auf einem der Stühle und putzte seine Brille.

„Moin.“ Das konnte man schließlich zu jeder Tageszeit sagen und es war leichter als das was er jetzt eigentlich sagen wollte. Boerne setze seine Brille wieder auf und sah ihn an. Thiel merkte, dass seine eigene Wahrnehmung irgendwie total verschwommen war. Er konnte gar nicht richtig denken. Was sollte als nächstes eigentlich kommen? Warscheinlich irgendeine Art von Erklärung. So etwas wie ‚Ich hab mich in dich verliebt.‘ Aber das wollte ihm nun beileibe nicht über die Lippen.

Er bohrte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen, das erschien ihm irgendwie sicherer. Dann ließ er seine Schultern sinken und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Boerne hätte ihn ja gar nicht reingelassen, wenn da nicht eine gewisse Gegenseitigkeit war und er war warscheinlich gerade genauso nervös wie Thiel. Bloß konnte er das besser überspielen.

„Tja, also ... was ich sagen wollte ...“ Weiter kam er gar nicht. Boerne nahm seine Brille wieder ab und legte sie vor sich auf den Tisch. Dann stand er auf und ging die drei Schritte auf Thiel zu, die sie trennten.

„Versprochen ist versprochen.“ Und das war bestimmt mit Abstand noch nicht der blödeste Spruch des Abends. Thiels Hand löste sich endlich aus der Sicherheit seiner Hosentasche und legte sich wieder auf Boernes Wange, genau wie vor ein paar Tagen schon, und er beugte sich langsam vor bis sie kaum noch einen fingerbreit Abstand hatten. Er konnte Boernes warmen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren. Vorsichtig und noch etwas verhalten platzierte er einen sanften Kuss auf Boernes Lippen. Der erwiderte den leichten Druck und er spürte, wie Hände sich auf seine Hüfte legten. Für einen winzigen Moment war er verunsichert wegen seiner nicht mehr allzu fitten Körperform aber dann realisierte er das Boerne ja nicht blind war und genau wusste, dass Thiel halt Bauch hatte und das ihm das ja wohl kaum etwas ausmachen würde, denn sonst würden sie ja jetzt nicht hier in der Küche ... ach scheißegal.

Seine Zunge strich sanft über Boernes noch geschlossene Lippen und dessen Mund öffnete sich sofort und ihre Zungen trafen sich sanft, erforschten die Form des Anderen. Strichen warm und weich aneinander entlang. Hände lagen jetzt heiß und schwer auf seinem Rücken und er spürte bereits wieder diese Erregung, die in den letzten Tagen sein ständiger Begleiter gewesen war.

Oh Mann, er wollte Sex - heute Nacht noch. Egal wie. Irgendwas mussten sie heute noch machen. Während er schon in Gedanken beim eigentlich Sex war, versuchte Boerne ihm gerade erstmal die Jacke auszuziehen. Richtig - Schritt eins vor Schritt fünfzehn. Schnell zog er seine Arme aus der Jacke und warf sie über einen Stuhl. Mit hastigen Fingern begann er Boernes Oberhemd aufzuknöpfen und als das zu lange dauerte, zog er es ihm einfach über den Kopf. Boerne blieb mit den Händen in den Armen stecken, weil keiner von beiden daran gedacht hatte die Knöpfe an den Manschetten zu öffnen. Mit ungeduldigen Fingern holte Thiel es nach und das Hemd wanderte zu seiner Jacke auf den Stuhl.

Ihre Lippen trafen sich schon wieder so gierig, als ob sie sich seit Stunden nicht geküsst hatten und er spürte Boernes Hände an seinem Gürtel. Er war schon so hart, dass seine Erektion unbequem gegen den Reißverschluss seiner Jeans drückte. Boernes Handgelenke stießen beim Öffnen der Hose immer wieder dagegen und er griff nach Boernes Hand und presste sie auf sein steifes Glied. Boerne begriff sofort und begann in sanften Kreisbewegungen Druck auszuüben und Thiel spürte wie er in den Knien weich wurde. Ein Sofa oder ein Bett wären jetzt nicht schlecht.

Boerne hatte offensichtlich seine Gedanken gelesen und zog ihn am Pulloverärmel ins Wohnzimmer. Er kam sich etwas albern vor, weil seine Hose schon aufstand er aber noch seinen Pullover trug und zog ihn schnell über den Kopf und ließ ihn auf dem Boden des Wohnzimmers zurück, bevor sie die Couch erreicht hatten. Ohne die Schnürsenkel zu öffnen trat er auf die Hacken seiner Schuhe und streifte erst den einen und dann den anderen ab. Nichts war blöder als die Hose auszuziehen und dann an den Schuhen hängen zu bleiben. Oh Mann, er war echt schon bei Schritt fünfzehn. Er wusste ja noch nicht einmal ob Boerne überhaupt so weit gehen wollte. In der ersten Nacht. Auf der anderen Seite hatte der gerade schon seine Hand in der Öffnung seiner Jeans und in seinem Schritt gehabt und das war ja wohl ziemlich eindeutig.

Thiel setzte sich aufs Sofa und zog Boerne mit einem Ruck am Hosenbund zu sich herunter. Boerne landete halb auf dem Sofa und halb auf ihm und sie trafen sich automatisch wieder zum Kuss. Er hatte Recht gehabt, der Bart war ganz weich, gar nicht kratzig. Da war sein Stoppelfeld, das er abends bereits hatte schon schlimmer. Seine Hand fuhr in Boernes Haare und er sah, dass da doch schon einige wenige graue Haare im dunklen Braun schwammen. Also doch nicht gefärbt, wer hätte das gedacht.

Dann wurde er jedoch wieder von Boernes Hand abgelenkt, die sich unter den Bund seiner Boxershorts schob. Er war schon so verdammt nah dran. Er wollte so gerne jetzt schon kommen, aber er wollte genauso gerne, dass es heute Nacht ewig dauern würde. Er wollte immer und immer wieder zum Orgasmus kommen. In Boernes Hand, in seinem Mund, auf seiner Brust, in seinem Innersten. Bevor er sich stoppen konnte waren die Worte schon aus seinem Mund.

„Ich will dich. Will mit dir schlafen.“

„Frank.“ Boerne klang wie nach einem Hundert-Meter-Lauf.

„Ich bin so verdammt ... ich kann nicht ... Ich will Sex. Richtigen Sex. In dir kommen.“

Er spürte wie Boerne einen Moment stoppte. Der Moment schwebte in der Luft wie ein Insekt an einem heißen Sommertag. Alles stand still.

„Ich ...“ Boernes Stimme war rau. „Ich hab nichts da.“ Er klang enttäuscht. Er klang enttäuscht, aber nicht entsetzt. „Ich hab schon lange nicht mehr ... also ich hab nichts hier.“ Und Thiel wusste, dass er nicht nur Kondome meinte.

„Okay, das ist okay. Ich hab auch nicht dran gedacht.“ Er küsste Boerne am Hals, dort wo die Haut ganz weich in die Schulter überging. „Ich wusste ja nicht, dass wir ... na ja. Ich besorg‘ morgen was, okay?“ Seine Hand fuhr jetzt unter Boernes Unterhemd und er schob es hoch bis zu den Schultern und Boerne half ihm es über seinen Kopf zu streifen.

Und dann war die Hand wieder da. Boernes Hand in seiner Hose. Er rutschte ein bisschen tiefer auf dem Sofa, so dass er fast lag. Die Hand auf seinem harten Schaft wurde schneller, wechselte mal das Tempo, wurde wieder langsamer, drehte sich leicht um die Spitze und fuhr dann wieder hinunter bis zu seinen Hoden, massierte sie leicht und widmete sich dann wieder dem eigentlichen Ziel. Die ganze Zeit schossen Thiel Wellen von Erregung durch die Adern und sammelten sich in seinem Bauch. Er spürte, dass er schon dem Höhepunkt nahe war.

„Oh Gott, Boerne, ich komm gleich, ich komme.“ Er spürte wie sich der Sturm in seinem Inneren zusammenbraute. Boerne zog schnell noch die Boxershorts aus dem Weg und da war er auch schon soweit. Sein Samen schoß in zwei, drei schnellen Stößen aus der Spitze und er stöhnte auf. Boerne murmelte ihm irgendetwas ins Ohr, aber er hörte es nicht. Alles in ihm schien gerade nur mit dem Höhepunkt beschäftigt zu sein. Er wusste, dass er Boernes Namen immer wieder wiederholte, bis er schließlich erschöpft zurück aufs Sofa sackte.

Er lag noch ganz benommen da und bekam kaum mit, dass Boerne sich seine eigene Hose öffnete, die Unterhose herunterschob und sich mit einer Hand umfasste. Ein stetiger Fluss von Halbsätzen kam aus seinem Mund.

„Will dich in mir spüren. In meinem Mund, in meinem Inneren. Will dich auf mir, in mir. Hart und stark. Ich liebe deine Hände. Gott, Frank, ich bin schon so verdammt nah dran. Seit Monaten hol ich mir jetzt schon jeden Tag einen runter und denke an dich. Ich bin ständig hart, wenn du in meiner Nähe bist. Einmal habe ich es sogar im Institut gemacht, nachdem du weg warst. Mitten in der Nacht.“

Ohne viel nachzudenken beugte Thiel sich vor und legte seine Hand über die von Boerne. Gemeinsam bewegten sie sich in kurzen, harten Stößen auf und ab bis Boernes Hüften nach vorne schnellten und sein Atem in flachen Schüben kam. 

"Frank." Boerne atmete seinen Namen in dem Moment aus in dem er kam und Thiel spürte die Wärme auf seinem Bauch, die Boernes Samen verursachte.

Hinterher lagen sie beieinander, erschöpft und so unendlich glücklich. Thiel hatte sie mit seinem T-Shirt beide etwas abgewischt, aber sie würden sich noch vernünftig waschen müssen und hier auf dem Sofa konnten sie auch nicht zusammen liegen bleiben, dafür war das viel zu schmal.

„Ich glaube ich habe irgendwie gewußt, dass er nicht wirklich mein Onkel ist. Ich wollte es nur nicht wissen. Die ganze Sache mit dir war so schön, da wollte ich es nicht kaputt machen und hab einfach nicht glauben wollen, dass alles gelogen war.“ Boerne lag an die Rücklehne des Sofas gepresst mit seinem Kopf auf Thiels Brust.

„Hm-mh, sach ma‘ wieso hast du mich eigentlich im Krankenhaus nich‘ besucht? Ich dachte die ganze Zeit ich hab da irgendwie was falsch verstanden.“

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis Boerne antwortete.

„Ich kann Krankenhäuser nicht ertragen. Schon gar nicht wenn da jemand liegt der mir etwas bedeutet. Da wird mir richtig schlecht.“

Thiel lachte auf.

„Was? Aber du bist doch Leichenfledderer von Beruf.“

„Rechtsmediziner. Und das ist doch nun ganz und gar nicht dasselbe. Die bei mir, die sind ja schon tot. Aber der Gedanke jemanden zu sehen, der ... na ja, der vielleicht sterben könnte. Das kann ich nicht. Und bei dir schon gleich gar nicht.“ Thiel hob eine Hand und strich Boerne sanft durchs Haar.

„Aber du weißt schon, dass das bei meinem Beruf immer mal vorkommen kann?“

„Hmmh, weiß ich. Aber jetzt weißt du auch, dass ich dich dann halt nie besuchen kommen werde, also pass' besser auf.“

Thiel lachte sanft und dann schlief er ein.


	10. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Morgen danach. Gruselig.

Am nächsten Morgen lag er immer noch nackt auf dem Sofa, war aber mit einer Decke zugedeckt und – obwohl er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte – mit einem Waschlappen etwas abgewaschen worden. Als er sich an den vergangenen Abend erinnerte wurde ihm noch einmal ganz warm. Die Sachen die er gesagt ... die Sachen die sie gemacht hatten ... War das wirklich er gewesen? Natürlich hatte er genau diese Sachen schon dutzende Male zu verschiedenen Frauen gesagt und mit verschiedenen Frauen gemacht, aber ... na ja, das war ja wohl auch der Knackpunkt.

Während er noch so da lag und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen, hörte er die Dusche im Badezimmer und dumpfen Gesang. Vermutlich Wagner oder so was. Sang man Wagner unter der Dusche? Er hatte keine Ahnung. Oh Mann, das war ja jetzt wohl nicht mehr abzustreiten. Er hatte irgendwie letzte Nacht Sex mit Boerne gehabt und – ja, es war toll gewesen. Ab er jetzt würde er sich morgens unter der Dusche Wagner anhören müssen und abends beim Abendessen auch. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er dafür geschaffen war.

In dem Moment hörte er wie die Dusche ausgemacht wurde. Scheiße, Scheiße, jetzt würde er gleich mit Boerne reden müssen. Und frühstücken und ... Schnell sprang er auf und versuchte sich zu erinnern was sie gestern abend mit seinen ganzen Klamotten gemacht hatten. Die Hose lag sorgfältig gefaltet auf dem Sessel neben dem Sofa, ebenso wie sein Pullover. Das T-Shirt konnte er nicht finden, aber das konnte er ja wohl auch unmöglich wieder anziehen. Damit hatte er gestern abend ... Seine Boxershorts war auch weg und er vermutete, das Boerne sie einfach mit in die Wäsche ... Oh, Mann.

Er schlüpfte schnell in seine Jeans und zerrte sie die Beine hoch. Musste jetzt so gehen. War ja nicht weit bis zu ihm. Verdammt, er würde sich auch eine andere Wohnung suchen müssen. Dabei wohnte er jetzt schon seit zehn Jahren hier und es gefiel ihm wirklich gut. Er zog gerade seinen Pullover über den Kopf, als die Badezimmertür aufging. Mist.

Boerne trat heraus in seinem Bademantel, der warscheinlich 200 Euro gekostet hatte. Seine Haare standen ungekämmt noch feucht vom Duschen in alle Richtungen ab und er trug keine Brille, was ihn zehn Jahre jünger und irgendwie verletzlicher aussehen ließ. Und in dem Moment traf es Thiel wie eine Faust aufs Kinn. Wagner zum Frühstück war zwar immer noch ganz unten auf seiner Wunschliste aber frühstücken mit Boerne rangierte irgendwo ganz oben. Und Boerne der im Bademantel und mit verwuschelten Haaren aus der Dusche kam auch. Einen Moment lang starrten sie sich durch das Wohnzimmer hinweg an.

„Ah, Guten Morgen ... Frank.“

Oh Mann, Boerne hörte sich genauso unsicher an wie er sich fühlte. In dem Moment verstand Thiel, dass er das hier unendlich wollte. Boerne morgens mit verwuschelten Haaren nach der Dusche, gemeinsam frühstücken, abends auf dem Sofa. Und da war seine Angst auch schon verflogen und er ging mit ein paar schnellen Schritten auf Boerne zu. Dieser stand immer noch etwas kindlich verunsichert da und da gab er ihm einfach einen Kuss, ganz sanft.

„Ich geh‘ ma‘ eben schnell rüber zu mir und zieh‘ mir was Frisches an und dann können wir ja zusammen frühstücken, hm? Jetzt lächelte Boerne übers ganze Gesicht und nickte.

„Ich back schon mal ein paar Brötchen auf. Oder möchtest du Bircher Müsli? Ich hab noch frische Früchte ...“

„Nee nee, Brötchen ist schon okay.“ Thiel schüttelte den Kopf und lachte in sich hinein. Oh Mann, das würde ja noch lustig werden.


End file.
